Gaining New Spiritual Pressure
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: What if Aizen had a successor that was originally detected before the Winter War? What if the successor didn't appear until after the war? Will Ichigo and Rukia be able to admit how they feel to each other before it's to late? M for later chapters.
1. New Spiritual Pressure

**A/N: Hey! This is my newest fanfic. So, I hope that you enjoy it. I don't own Bleach, Title Kubo does.**

**Chapter One: New Spiritual Pressure**

Rukia and Ichigo walked out the door of the Kurosaki clinic, hearing Issin cry to his late wife's picture.

"What is he crying about now?" Rukia asked as the two of them walked down the street towards Urahara's. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders as they passed an alley way. Suddenly a voice rang out behind then, causing the teens to stop and turn around.

"Hey babe. Come with me and leave the carrot-top," a man said as he felt up Rukia. Ichigo pulled Rukia away from the man and pushed her behind himself.

"Hands off," Rukia and Ichigo stated at the same time.

"Why?" the man asked, getting mad. He always got the women he wanted.

"Dude, you really think that my girlfriend would leave me for you?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow at the man as Rukia took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I believe that both of us would appreciate it if you left us alone." Ichigo and Rukia turned around and continued on their way. Once they were about five blocks from the shop did Rukia speak up.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" Rukia teased as Ichigo groaned. Neither one noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Shudup! I had to think quickly…" Ichigo trailed off as the soul reaper and substitute soul reaper entered the shop's lot.

"I know, just had to tease you." Rukia laughed as they walked towards the door. Suddenly the door opened and Orihime walked out.

"Ichigo! About time you got here," Orihime stated as Rukia released Ichigo's hand, much to both of their disappointment.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Rukia. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Orihime turned her attention to Rukia, giving her a cold glare. Rukia shiverd a little bit before replying back.

"Hey, Orihime." Rukia truly wondered what caused Orihime to be cold to her, or rude for that matter, but didn't want to ask and cause a problem. Ichigo glanced at Orihime before looking at Rukia.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ichigo led the way inside the shop.

"About time, Strawberry," Renji said as Ichigo sat down across from him. Ichigo flipped Renji off as Rukia sat on his left, next to Chad, while Orihime sat down on Ichigo's right next to Uryu. Ichigo noticed that Tatsuki was watching Orihime closely.

_I'll have to talk to her about it. _Ichigo thought as Urahara noticed that he was there.

"Well now, that Ichigo is here, we can begin," Urahara spoke up from behind his fanm.

"What's going on Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia looked at him before turning to Urahara with her attention.

"There's some spikes of spiritual pressure in Hueco Mundo. I know that we have to worry about Aizen , but this is stronger than him." Urahara watched as Ichigo glanced at Rukia and the others before his attention to Renji again.

"Oi, Pineapple. Did you or Rukia get any orders from the Soul Society?" Ichigo inquired as Rukia glanced at him again before pulling out her soul pager.

"No. This is new to them also. Everyone's worried about the upcoming war this winter," Rukia replied as Renji nodded his head in agreement. Orihime turned to Rukia to face her.

"Maybe you should go back and report this to the captians," Orihime suggested as Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at her.

_What the hell? I need to talk to Orihime after this._ Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki and saw that she didn't like what Orihime said either. "The captians most likely already know, right?" Ichigo questioned the two soul reapers as they nodded their heads.

"It needs to be anaylized more. You guys can hang here or go. Bye," Urahara said as he stood up and walked away, causing the teens to look at him. Rukia sighed before standing up and stretching.

"I'm heading to the park. Anyone coming with?" Rukia's question was answered by six yeahs.

"Orihime, can I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo asked her as she stood up.

"Sure." Orihime sat down again as Ichigo looked at the others.

"We'll be right there guys." Ichigo noticed that Chad nodded his head.

"Just hurry," Chad replied before following the others out the door.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Orihime asked as he faced her.

"What's going on between you and Rukia?" Ichigo demanded as Orihime stared at him dumbly.

**A/N: So what did you think? I don't really like Orihime. I am a Ichigo and Rukia person. I think that Orihime is more of a good friend to Ichigo. So there are going to OOC moments with the characters. Read and Review please.**


	2. Orihime's Jelousy

**A/N: Woot! I got this chapter done without a writer's block done. XD. Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own Taco John's. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not.**

**Chapter Two: Orihime's Jealousy**

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked as Ichigo sighed.

"I noticed that you were giving Rukia a cold glare when we first got here. And then you were rude to her with the captain comment. What's going on?" Ichigo demanded again, staring Orihime down. Orihime sighed before looking at Ichigo.

"Nothing, I just wasn't thinking." Orihime's eyes moved to Ichigo's as he sighed again.

"Fine. Let's go," Ichigo replied as he stood up and left. Orihime quickly followed him and the two teens went to the park. Ichigo and Orihime came upon Rukia, Tatsuki, and Uryu versus Renji and Chad in a game of Frisbee football.

"About time, Strawberry!" Rukia called as she caught the Frisbee and ran from Renji.

"Shut up, midget!" Ichigo called back before running into the game. Ichigo grabbed Rukia around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Nice." Renji smirked as Rukia shrieked.

"Ichigo! Put me down!" Rukia laughed as she tossed the Frisbee to Uryu.

"Nah. I'll play like this." Ichigo joked as he ran after Uryu. Orihime sat down on the grass watching Ichigo and Rukia with a sad face. The teens continued to play until the sun was high above their heads.

"Hey, let's get something to eat," Renji suggested as they all sat on the ground by Orihime. The guys took their shirts off to wipe the sweat off their faces, and in Uryu's case; wiping off his glasses.

"You guys are all sweaty!" Orihime laughed as Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah we know. Where should we eat?" Rukia asked as Ichigo handed her his shirt.

"Here, you can wipe the sweat off with that. How about Taco John's?" Ichigo suggested as Rukia smiled her thanks. Everyone quickly agreed and got up to go.

"Hey guys! How about we bring Yuzu and Karin with us and go to the beach after?" Rukia suggested as Ichigo stuck a hand out to help her up.

"Okay." Orihime agreed quickly that Ichigo didn't help her up. Once the guys got their shirts back on, the seven of them walked towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"ICHIGO!" Issin shouted as he tried to attack his son. Ichigo quickly kicked his dad in the side sending him into the wall.

"Geez, dad! Do you have to be annoying?" Ichigo inquired as Rukia taked with Yuzu. Soon Yuzu hugged Rukia and ran off to get Karin. Ichigo saw this and cocked an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I told her that we were going to take her and Karin with us to lunch and to the beach." Rukia smiled as Karin appeared and hugged her too.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Ichigo teased as Yuzu and Karin, who released Rukia, launched themselves at their older brother. Ichigo caught them and the three of them fell to the ground laughing. Orihime watched with a sad face as Rukia got pulled down by Yuzu and Karin, laughing at the action. Once the Kurosaki siblings and Kuchiki noble got up, the group left and went to Taco John's. Once in the restaurant, Rukia looked in her bag for her wallet.

"Damn. I don't want anything," Rukia said as Ichigo looked down at her.

"Liar. What's wrong midget?" Ichigo asked as Rukia kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"That's what you get for calling me midget. And, I forgot my money, so I don't want anything." Rukia moved out of the line and went to the booth where everyone was. Ichigo sighed before ordering his sisters', his, and Rukia's food. After paying, Ichigo grabbed the cups and gave two to his sisters.

"Rukia, here." Ichigo handed her a cup and pulled her up.

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything," Rukia replied, blushing at the thought of Ichigo being caring like he was.

"So, you need to eat too. It doesn't bother me," Ichigo retorted as the two friends got to the soda machine.

"It bothers me though." Rukia looked at Ichigo as he sighed, knowing that he was getting annoyed.

"Whatever, midget, you're not winning this one." Ichigo smirked before getting his soda and got two straws for them.

"Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off, knowing that it would do no good. Once the two got back to the others, and the food was delivered, the group decided on what to bring to the beach.

"So how about we do this. Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and I will bring drinks and snacks. Uryu and Orihime brings a radio and some cds. Chad brings music also. Renji and Tatsuki brings like a volleyball or a beach ball. Everyone brings their own towel and sunscreen." Ichigo watched as everyone nodded in agreement. Once they were all done eating, the group split up to get what they were chosen to get.

"I'll get the radio, Orihime. So could you bring cds?" Uryu asked her as she turned to watch Ichigo and Rukia walk off with Ichigo's sisters.

"Yeah sure," Orihime replied before walking off. Uryu turned towards Ichigo and Rukia to see Rukia getting a piggy-back ride from Ichigo, while Yuzu got one from Karin.

_Those two are meant for each other. I hope that Orihime doesn't do anything to ruin it, or hurt anyone to get Ichigo. _Uryu thought as he walked down towards his house, thinking of Orihime.

_I just don't see what he sees in her. Why does he like her? She's dead and he's not. I know what I need to do, I need to make sure that Ichigo falls for me instead…_ Orihime's thoughts trailed off as she entered her home and started to gather her cds.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like I said before, characters are going to be OOC. So, what do you think is going to happen at the beach? Will there be a hollow? Or will there be something worse? Review to find out sooner XD.**


	3. The Day at the Beach

**A/N: Woot! I got this chapter done without a writer's block done. XD. Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu**

**Chapter Three: The Day at the Beach**

Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo got to the clinic and started to get things ready, after Ichigo kicked Issin out the door again. Rukia and Ichigo told the Kurosaki twins to change while they grabbed the drinks and placed them in the cooler.

"Ichigo, you guys can go change. We can finish up," Yuzu said as she stepped into the kitchen with a pink one-piece bathing suit on. Karin entered a moment later in a blue one-piece.

"'Kay. Come on midget," Ichigo replied as he and Rukia walked out of the kitchen Yuzu and Karin shook their heads as they heard their older brother fight with the petite woman who became a "sister" to them. Ichigo pulled his shirt and shorts off and pulled a pair of black swim trunks that had a red dragon on the side. Rukia pulled off her shirt and shorts off as well before pulling on a pair of black bikini bottoms that had two small white Hibiscus flowers on her right hip. Rukia pulled her shirt back on before walking to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, is it possible to borrow a shirt of yours to wear after we get done swimming?" Rukia asked as she knocked on his door once before entering.

"Yeah here." Ichigo pulled out a t-shirt that had a fifteen on the front and tossed it to her. Rukia caught it and smiled at Ichigo as he looked over at her.

"Thanks."to get

"No problem. Do you have the top on yet? Cause the girls will be coming up soon to get us to go."

"Nope. Thanks again Strawberry." Rukia walked back into "her" room, which was really Yuzu's and Karin's. Pulling her shirt off once more, Rukia put the top of her bikini on, a white Hibiscus on her left breast. Noticing that she couldn't tie the strings in the back, Rukia pulled her shorts on over her bikini bottoms and walked back to Ichigo's room-holding the strings in the back.

"Need help?" Ichigo asked her as she came back into his room, a smirk on his face. _God, she is so hot…wait what? Why am I thinking like that?_ Ichigo thougt as Rukia closed the door, in case Issin came down the hall.

"Please?" Rukia turned around and released the strings when she felt the orange-haired teen's hands brush hers. Both the soul reaper and substitute soul reaper jumped a little when they felt a jolt of electricity from when they touched. Once Ichigo finished, he moved his hands to wrap his arms around Rukia's waist. Rukia moved her head and rested it against Ichigo's chest.

"Rukia, I'm sorry for the way that Orihime has been treating you so far today." Ichigo whispered as his left hand traveled north. "I wish that she didn't and I wish that I knew why she did."

_God, I love how muscular he is. Why is his hand on my boob? Why is he apologizing to be for Orihime's behavior? _Rukia thought as she felt Ichigo press his lips against her neck. "Ichigo…"Rukia trailed off into a moan as Ichigo's hand gently squeezed her breast.

"Rukia…" Ichigo trailed off as he pressed a kiss against her neck. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Ichigo, I don't mind. And why are you apologizing for how Orihime has been acting?" Rukia asked as she turned around so that she was facing him.

"Cause I feel bad. I know that she has a crush on me, but I don't like her like that." Ichigo replied as Rukia stood on her tip-toes. Rukia placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Ichigo," Rukia replied as she walked out of his embrace and unlocked the door, before leaving the room. Ichigo touched the place that Rukia kissed, knowing fully that a stupid grin was spreading across his face.

_She kissed me! I kissed her and she was okay with it. Why the hell did I have my hand on her boob and squeeze it? _Ichigo asked himself as he left the room as well, stopping in the bathroom to grab eight towel-one for sitting on and one for drying off for when they got done swimming.

_**I didn't know you had it in you, king**_ Ichigo groaned as he heard his hollow speak up.

_I didn't ask you for your opinion. _Ichigo growled at his hollow as he noticed the bag that was sitting on top of the cooler that was empty.

_**Doesn't mean that I won't state it. **_Ichigo sighed as he place the towels in the bag.

"Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, are you ready to go?" Ichigo called out as he heard Zangetsu and Hichigo, his hollow, argue.

"Yeah…what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she and twins came into the room from the clinic, reminding Issin that they were going to be at the beach.

"Hichigo." Ichigo sighed as he tossed the bag with the towels to Yuzu. Karin grabbed the bag that had the chips and Ichigo grabbed the cooler. Rukia nodded her head in understanding while Karin and Yuzu looked confused.

"Who's Hichigo?" Karin asked as the four of them walked out the door and down the street towards the beach. Ichigo sighed as he and Rukia looked at Karin.

"My hollow." Ichigo watched as Karin registered what was just said.

"But, I thought that hollows were bad." Karin stated as they neared the beach, seeing the sand and water.

"They are. But when I got my soul reaper powers to save Rukia from being executed, I gained a hollow as well. Almost didn't pass that part of the training," Ichigo said to Rukia as she looked up at him.

"Oh…how?" Karin asked as the four stopped at the edge of the sand to remove their shoes.

"I had my soul chain severed. Don't you dare do it to be helpful." Ichigo watched Karin as she gasped. "I had to reach the top of a huge pit in three days before the corrosion of my soul chain reached my chest and turned me into a hollow. I did it, but gained a hollow side as well."

"Oh. So, it isn't worth making myself a soul reaper by the means you did?" Karin asked as they sat the stuff down just as Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Orihime showed up as well.

"Exactly. Hey guys," Ichigo greeted the others as Orihime set her bag down.

"Hey, Ichigo." Orihime waved, her suit straining alittle over her large assests. Chad waved before he pulled his t-shirt off and stood in green swim trunks with a black dragon on the side. Uryu waved and set the radio down, before pulling off his shirt as well and stood in blue swim trunks with dragon written in green on the side.

"Yo," Renji said as he and Tatsuki set the two balls that they had down on the ground. Renji pulled his shirt off, showing off his tattoos, and stood in his red swim trunks. Tatsuki was wearing black swim trunks that had white Hibiscus flowers all over and a black bikini top. Tatsuki just waved before turning to Orihime to talk.

"Hime, you do know that your swimsuit doesn't really fit you right?" Tatsuki asked as Uryu turned on the radio and placed a cd in.

"I know. I'm just trying to get Ichigo's attention. I'm finally going to make him mine." Orihime stared at Ichigo as he pulled his shirt off, showing off the abs that he gained from slaying hollows and fighting with his dad. Tatsuki just rolled her eyes, not noticing that Renji was behind her.

"GAH!" Tatsuki screamed as Renji picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I got Tatsuki!" Renji smirked like he was a kid in a candy store as he ran to the water.

"RENJI! I am going to KILL YOU!" Tatsuki screamed as Renji threw her in the water. Chad and Uryu sighed while Ichigo and Rukia started to take bets on how long it would take their tomboyish friend to tackle Renji.

"It won't take her that long, Ichigo." Rukia smiled as Tatsuki popped back up and glared at Renji.

"RUKIA! A little help PLEASE!" Renji yelled as he ran from Tatsuki, the martial-artist right on his heels.

"Nope!" Rukia replied as she laughed. Suddenly a song started to play that caught her attention. "Ichigo, dance with me!"

"Fine." Ichigo and Rukia started to dance together, Chad grabbing a camara as they did.

_SNAP!_ The camara announced that it took the picture and then stored it to the memory card that was in it.

"They need to admit how they feel to each other," Renji said as he came up to Chad and Uryu soaking wet from Tatsuki tackling him into the water. Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki all nodded their heads in agreement.

"AH!" Seven heads whipped to see Karin and Yuzu in the air being held by a hollow.

"YUZU! KARIN!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia pulled her glove on.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review! I will not post again unless I get at least one review. Please review!**


	4. Stupid Hollows

**A/N: Thank you for the review. Yes, a single review. Come on people! Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Oh and the first part of the plot goes to XRanger 13  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Stupid Hollows**

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted before shoving him out of his body. Ichigo ran towards the hollow and pulled Zangetsu off of his back.

"LET THEM GO!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped and swung Zangetsu down, cutting the hollow in half.

"AHH!" Yuzu and Karin screamed as they started to fall. Suddenly the Kurosaki twins were caught by Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Toushiro!" Karin said in surprise as he set her back on her feet.

"Toushiro! Rangiku! Thanks for catching them." Ichigo got back into his body and walked over to them

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toushiro remarked as Ichigo pulled Yuzu and Karin into a hug.

"It's not a problem, Ichigo." Rangiku smiled as Yuzu looked over at her.

"Thank you for catching me," Yuzu said as a smile spread across her face.

"How about you guys join us?" Karin suggested as Ichigo and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No. We came here on business." Toushiro's statement caused Yuzu to look at him funny.

"How can you have a job? You're just a kid like Karin and me," Yuzu said as everyone, minus her and the tenth squad captain, to laugh.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Toushiro shouted causing Ichigo to sober up a little bit.

"Don't yell at her like that Toushiro. She doesn't see spirits like Karin." Ichigo pulled Yuzu into another hug as he watched Toushiro with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, we'll join you once we finish. Has Urahara or Yoruichi told you anything else about this new spiritual pressure that they found in Hueco Mundo?" Toushiro asked as Ichigo sighed and scratched his head.

"No. Earlier today is when we found out. I have no clue what this is all about. I'm going to contact the Vizards later to see if they know anything." Ichigo watched as the boy captain sighed and nod his head.

"Fine." Toushiro and Rangiku then joined the teens as they tried to enjoy the rest of the day at the beach.

"Do you think that they will know anything about the spike of pressure?" Rukia asked Ichigo as the two of them walked along the water's edge.

"I'm hoping so, but then again, they may not." Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I do too." Rukia wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist as the two continued to walk.

"Uryu told me that there was going to be fireworks tonight." Ichigo and Rukia had stopped and were looking out over the water.

"Really? That will be cool." Rukia looked up at Ichigo as he nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Yeah it will." Ichigo and Rukia looked out over the water. Suddenly a hollow appeared. "Damn hollows."

"I hear that." Rukia replied as she shoved Ichigo out of his body again. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto down and killed the hollow.

_**What do you mean damn hollows? I'm a hollow, damn idiot! **_Hichigo yelled at Ichigo as he got back into his body.

"Stupid Hollow." Ichigo muttered as Rukia looked up at him. _Shut up Hichigo. I don't want to deal with you right now._

"Hichigo again?" Rukia inquired as the two of them started to walk back towards the others.

"Yeah. He didn't like the damn hollow comment." Ichigo smirked as Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo's Hollow's complaint.

_**Tell Queen that I saw that and that I will come out and make her regret it.**_

_You will not be coming out! I will never let you hurt her. You ever harm her at all, I will kill you personally!_ Ichigo screamed at his hollow. Hichigo shrank in fear at the tone of Ichigo's voice.

"Ichigo? His he still bothering you?" Rukia asked as she stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm fine. He just wanted me to tell you that he saw your eye roll and that he will come out and make you regret it. I just yelled at him that he wouldn't be coming out and that if he ever harmed you at all I would personally kill him." Ichigo watched Rukia as she sighed. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia mumbled into his chest as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Let's get back to the others. I want to play volleyball against Renji." Ichigo smirked as Rukia laughed. The two of them got back to the others and Renji challenged Ichigo into a game of volleyball. Rukia and Tatsuki laughed as they watched the two fruits.

"Wow. They never will give up on being competitive with each other," Tatsuki said as she giggled at Renji as he got a mouthful of sand.

"Nope." Rukia agreed as she giggled as well. Rukia glanced over at Karin and Toushiro, seeing the two of them in the water.

"So how does sand taste, Pineapple?" Ichigo asked when he and Renji ended their little volleyball game.

"It taste nasty." Renji replied as they saw Rukia and Tatsuki dancing to the music with Chad and Uryu, Orihime watching with a jealous look on her face.

"Renji, grab Tatsuki and run towards the water. I'll grab Rukia." Ichigo smirked as Renji nodded his head in agreement.

"CHARGE!" Renji and Ichigo shouted as they ran at the two girls and grabbed them around their waists.

"AHHH!" Rukia and Tatsuki shrieked as they were hauled over the shoulders of Ichigo and Renji.

"Go!" Ichigo shouted as he ran into the water and threw Rukia in.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as she came up spitting water. Ichigo smiled and went deeper pulling Rukia along. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo laughed and treaded water while Uryu and Orihime joined them along with Chad with Yuzu sitting on his shoulders. Renji and Tatsuki joined them a few minutes later.

"What's up guys?" Ichigo asked as he felt Rukia wrap her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Nothing really. You really want to die by Rukia's hands don't you?" Uryu asked Ichigo as he held Rukia closer.

"No, When is the fireworks going off?" Ichigo asked as Rukia rested her head on his shoulder. Orihime had left when she saw how close Rukia and Ichigo were.

"About an hour after the sunsets." Uryu replied as he started to head to shore to talk to Orihime. Renji and Tatsuki soon followed as well as Chad and Yuzu.

"Well, looks like we are alone now," Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo's face. Ichigo smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, want to head to shore?" Ichigo asked as Rukia smiled also and nodded her head.

"Yeah. The sun's going to set." Rukia released Ichigo and started to swim towards shore. Ichigo pulled Rukia onto his back and swam back to shore. Once they got there, Ichigo pulled out Rukia's towels and wrapped them around her. Rukia smiled her thanks as Ichigo laid one out and wrapped the other one around his shoulders. Rukia sat down on Ichigo's towel with Ichigo behind her. Rukia leaned back and rested against his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, both looking at the sky as the fireworks went up.

"Wow!" Rukia said as she watched, feeling Ichigo chuckle at her.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed as pressed a kiss into her hair. Rukia leaned against him more and smiled as he pulled her closer.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. I will be hopefully, keyword hopefully, post chapter 5 today as well. Reviews PLEASE!**


	5. Admitting Feelings

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu.**

**Chapter Five: Admitting feelings**

After the fireworks were over, the group packed up and started to head home. Ichigo was carrying Rukia, while Yuzu and Karin were being carried by Toushiro and Rangiku.

"Thanks again for carrying them," Ichigo said as he opened the door, knowing that his father was gone.

"Thanks for giving us a place to crash for a couple of days. It really helps." Toushiro walked to the twins room with Rangiku while Ichigo walked to his room, still carrying Rukia. Ichigo set Rukia on his bed before leading the tenth squad captain and lieutenant to a spare room. Once back in his room, Ichigo noticed that Rukia was awake.

"When did we get back?" Rukia asked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"Like three minutes ago. Do you want to crash in here, or crash in your room?" Ichigo inquired as he pulled his shirt off.

"Do you mind if I crash in here with you?" Rukia asked as she moved over so that Ichigo could lay down. Ichigo shook his head and stretched out next to her. Rukia turned so that her back was facing his chest. Ichigo threw an arm around Rukia's waist and listend to her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

"I don't know when or for how long I have felt this, Rukia, but I love you," Ichigo whispered before he too fell asleep, knowing that he would repeat it in the morning. Rukia woke up the next morning feeling Ichigo's arm around her as he stirred as well.

"Good morning," Rukia said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," Ichigo replied as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Rukia looked at Ichigo as he sighed and shook his head.

"I need to tell you something before it's too late. I don't know when it happened, or for how long I have felt this way. I love you Rukia," Ichigo whispered as Rukia gasped and looked at him.

"I love you too Ichigo." Rukia smiled as Ichigo smirked and rolled, pinning her to the bed.

"I will never let you go." Ichigo lowered his mouth to hers, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Rukia closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss, as Ichigo ran his tongue along her lower lip-begging for entrance. Rukia obliged him and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers as he shifted so that he held most of his weight on his fore arms. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia's hands run up his chest and wrap themselves around his neck. Breaking the kiss for some desperately needed air, Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Issin shouted, ruinning the mood that the two teens had created. Ichigo jumped up and kicked his father in the face and out his window as he came flying through the door.

"Damn it, old goat!" Ichigo mumbled as Rukia smiled before sitting up and kissing him once more.

"He's just like that." Rukia got up and left the room to go shower. Ichigo watched her leave, thinking about how they were just moments before.

_I did it! I finally told her! _Ichigo thought, knowing that Zangetsu and Hichigo would be giving their two cents.

_**I'm happy for you , Ichigo,**_ Zangetsu responded as Ichigo stood up and walked to his closet.

_**I didn't think that he had it in him. I thought that he wasn't going to say anything about it.**_ Hichigo made his presence know, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

_Shut up Hichigo. And thank you Zangetsu,_ Ichigo replied as Rukia came back into the room and looked at him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called his name as he smiled at her.

"Hichigo and Zangetsu." Ichigo's zanpakuto and hollow stopped their arguing to listen to what Rukia's reply was going to be. "Oh sure, now they stop."

"They arguing again?" Rukia questioned as she pulled a red bikini top on and turned around so that Ichigo could tie.

"Yeah. Stopped the minute I said their names, just to hear your reply." Ichigo finished tying the top and pulled Rukia flush against him, much like the day before.

"Mmmm," Rukia replied as she felt Ichigo kiss her neck.

"I love you, Rukia." Ichigo replied as he bit down on her neck, before soothing the spot with his tongue. "You've stopped the rain."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Rukia moaned as he started to kiss her neck again. "YOU have stopped the blizzard."

**A/N: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will not post chapter six until I get at least one more review. What does Issin think about this? What will Orihime's reaction be to this? What will Kon do? Where is Kon even at? Review to find out sooner! ;)**


	6. Orihime Attacks?

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu.**

**Chapter Six: Orihime Attacks!**

Ichigo pressed his lips to Rukia's again before Issin burst into the room

"ICHIGO!" Issin shouted again as he tried to land a kick on his son. Ichigo threw the elder Kurosaki out the window. Ichigo sighed before turning back to Rukia and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Let me change and then we can go to Urahara's. He may have something," Ichigo said as Rukia smiled up at him.

"Okay. Hurry or I'm leaving without." Rukia pulled a pair of shorts on and walked out of the room towards the room she was staying in. Ichigo sighed and then walked towards his closet, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before leaving the room. Ichigo went downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing his dad crying at his mother's poster again in the morning.

"Morning." Ichigo greeted Yuzu as he ruffled her hair before grabbing a glass to pour some milk in.

"Morning, Ichigo." Yuzu smiled as she fixed her hair and turned back to the stove. Ichigo heard footsteps on the stairs and looked out of the kitchen to see Rangiku, Karin, Toushiro, and Rukia coming down.

"Morning guys." Ichigo repeated as he went up to Rukia to help her fix her bikini top.

"Hn." Toshiru grunted as he sat down on the floor against the wall and leaned his head against it.

"You okay there Toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped his arms around Rukia.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toushiro replied as he did a slight glare. "And I was getting weird readings of spiritual pressure early this morning. Not to mention that your father was kind enough to wake me." Ichigo laughed as Toushiro glared towards Issin.

"Sorry about him. But what about the spiritual pressure? Anything about that?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia before turning is full attention to Toushiro, even letting go of Rukia.

"Nothing. Rangiku we are heading back to the Soul Society." Toushiro stood up as Rangiku started to whine.

"Does she always whine like that?" Karin questioned as Rangiku and Toushiro walked through a senkaimon.

"Yes. Do you want to come with us?" Ichigo glanced at his dark haired sister.

"Sure, whatever is going on is starting to attack me and Yuzu." Karin glanced up at Ichigo as she turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"We leave in like five minutes." Ichigo went over to Rukia again and pulled her into a hug. Two minutes later Karin came back down and the three of them left and headed to Urahara's, meeting up with the others along the way.

"Did you contact the Vizards?" Renji inquired as they neared the shop.

"No, I'm going there later. Rukia, Karin, are you two coming with me?" Ichigo looked at Karin as she nodded her head.

"Might as well," Rukia replied as she stopped suddenly. Ichigo looked back at her.

"Oi, midget, are you okay?" Ichigo called back as she started to shake. Rukia looked up at him, shaking harder.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she started to collapse.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo ran back to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Ichigo put his hand on her head.

"What's happening to me?" Rukia shook as Ichigo held her close, wishing to take the pain away from her.

"I don't know. I'm going to get you to Urahara's, he may know." Ichigo stood up with her in his arms before looking at everyone else. "Let's get moving. If something is really wrong with her, she may need to get back to the soul society." Ichigo and the others ran the rest of the way to Urahara's.

"What's happening?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he laid her down on a futon that Urahara provided for them when he saw Rukia shaking in Ichigo's arms.

"I don't know. God, Rukia, I wish that I could take this pain away from you." Ichigo laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her-almost as if to keep her warm.

"Ichigo, I called Hachi over. He will be able to tell us what is happening to Rukia." Urahara watched as Ichigo looked up at him.

"Thanks. Are the others coming too?" Ichigo inquired as he felt Rukia shake even more. Urahara nodded his head and left to talk with the others, waiting for the Vizards to appear. "Hang in there, babe."

"Who is Haci?" Rukia questioned as she snuggled closer to Ichigo, trying to stay close.

"He is a Vizard. He is good with Kido and healing." Ichigo explained as he felt eight familiar spiritual pressures appear. "They're here now." Ichigo pressed a kiss to Rukia's neck as Shinji and Hachi entered the room.

"Yo, Ichigo. What happened?" Shinji asked as he and Hachi sat down across from the two lovers.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." Ichigo sat up and pulled a blanket over Rukia's body. "I have no clue on what happened…one minute she as fine walking down the street on our way here-next thing that I know, she's shaking and screaming my name as she collapses."

"This sounds like a poison from a hollow…" Hachi trailed off as he erected a healing barrier around Rukia.

"But, she wasn't hit by any hollow…" Ichigo trailed off thinking back to a fight that had happened a month ago. "Is it possible for a poison to take a month to start affecting a person?"

"With certain hollows," Shinji replied as Ichigo swore under his breath. "What?"

"Last month, Rukia was hit by a hollow before I purified it. I wanted to get her to Orihime, but she had already healed her wound with kido. I didn't think that the hollow had injected poison into her." Ichigo watched as Rukia started to shake less.

"Ichigo, I know that you are not good with kido, but would you just touch the barrier? It will use some of your spiritual pressure to speed up the healing process and use less of my strength." Hachi watched as Ichigo nodded his head and placed his hand on the barrier. The barrier glowed brighter and Rukia started to shake even less. Soon Rukia stopped shaking and reached out to Ichigo. Hachi removed the barrier, causing Ichigo to go to Rukia and help her sit up.

"Thank you, Hachi. This really means a lot to us." Ichigo looked at the healing Vizard and Shinji.

"No problem." Shinji and Hachi stood up to leave, stopping when Ichigo asked them a question.

"Shinji, do you have any knowledge of the new spiritual pressure that has been detected?"

"Nope. This is the first we have heard of it. We're going to head into the front. Come up when you're ready." Shinji and Hachi left Ichigo and Rukia as the orange-haired teen turned back towards his lover.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo pulled Rukia into a hug.

"Yes. I am now." Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and buried her face into his chest. Ichigo pressed a kiss into Rukia's hair before speaking.

"We need to go out there." Ichigo helped Rukia up and the two of them walked out to the front where the others were sitting at. Once Rukia and Ichigo sat down did Urahara speak.

"So, Miss Kuchiki, how are you feeling now?" Urahara asked as Ichigo pulled Rukia on to his lap since there wasn't much room around the table.

"Better. Thank you," Rukia replied as she rested her head against Ichigo's chest. Orihime sighed and frowned slightly as Urahara started to speak.

"Well, I have concluded that the spiritual pressure is not of a threat right at the moment." Urahara watched as the group of teens and Vizards all looked at him like he grew a pair of antlers.

"And you have concluded this why?" Renji asked as he looked at the former squad twelve captain.

"Well, it doesn't pose as much of a threat as Aizen right now. But, it will have a close eye kept on it." Urahara pulled out his trade mark fan and grinned. "So I suggest that we use the time that we have to train and things for the upcoming war and incase this spiritual pressure owner decides to attack as well."

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo and Uryu both glanced at each other with a smirk, each thinking about sparing with the other one.

"Hey, Ichigo. I want to spar with you," Hiyori said as she stood up.

"Sure, I could use some more training with my mask and Hichigo." Ichigo and the others stood up and walked to where the hidden trap door the underground training area is. Once down there, Ichigo used his substitute badge to exit his body.

"Ichigo, you can't go bankai either. You need to learn how to fight in shikai with your mask." Shinji dodge a shoe that Hiyori threw at him. "What was that for, Snagle Tooth?"

"Just let me train with him right now. You can wait until you spar with him," Hiyori called as she turned back to Ichigo. "Pull your mask on now."

"Geez, something tells me that this is going to be a pain in my ass." Ichigo grumbled as he did what he was told. Ichigo pulled his hand across his face, pulling spiritual particles to form his mask. Once he moved his hand away, a white mask with nine red strips along one half of the mask. His eyes were black with yellow irises.

"**Are you ready, Hiyori?**" Ichigo asked, his voice mixed with his hollow's.

"Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on." Hiyori pulled her mask on quickly before drawing her sword and releasing it into shikai. Orihime flinched when she saw Ichigo's mask. Rukia noticed this and looked at Orihime.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Rukia asked as she turned completely to look at the auburn haired girl.

"Yeah…" Orihime trailed off as she looked at Rukia quickly before turning back to look at Ichigo.

"You're afraid of Ichigo's hollow…" Rukia trailed off as she heard a shout. Glancing over her shoulder, Rukia saw Hiyori and Ichigo holding on to their arms.

"**Damn, that hurt,**" Hiyori stated as she used kido to heal the wound.

"**No kidding.**" Ichigo agreed as he waited for Hiyori to finish. Rukia sighed before turning back to Orihime.

"He won't hurt you, Orihime. He has complete control over Hichigo." Orihime looked at Rukia in confusion.

"Hichigo?" Orihime watched Rukia as she turned back to watch the fight.

"His hollow. That's the name of Ichigo's hollow." Rukia watched Orihime's reaction as Ichigo released an attack. Orihime shook as she felt the spiritual pressure from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo felt his mask disappear.

"Damn…" Ichigo trailed off as he sat down, breathing heavily. Rukia walked over to him, shaking her head.

"You're trying too hard." Rukia started to heal Ichigo's wounds with kido. "You need to loosen up and focus on taking down your opponent. Not focusing on how long you can keep your mask on."

"And when did you become an expert at Vizard training?" Ichigo teased as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"I haven't. You're just that easy to read." Rukia finished healing his wound. Ichigo stood up and looked at her.

"Thanks." Ichigo pressed his lips against Rukia's in a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, now, get going." Rukia smiled as she shoved Ichigo back towards Hiyori. Karin walked over to Rukia and smiled.

"At least you two will be together for a long time." Karin smirked as Rukia shoved her playfully. Rukia giggled and watched Ichigo as he fought against Shinji and the rest of the Vizards, minus Hachi. Hachi kept an eye on Rukia, in case she had any side effects of the poison. Renji and the others watched Ichigo train as well- snickering at the fact that Ichigo was getting his ass kicked by Hiyori and Lisa. Orihime sat and glared at Rukia's back, not caring that Tatsuki could see her as well as everyone else in the training area.

"Tsubaki, KOTEN ZANSHUN I REJECT!" Orihime yelled sending her attack straight at Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, hearing the attack and turning just as Rukia attempted to dodge it.

"GAH!" Rukia grunted in pain as she landed on the ground with a small hole in her shoulder. Ichigo flash-stepped to her side and put pressure on the wound. "Why did she attack me?" Rukia asked as she started to drift into the unknown.

"I don't know. Rukia, stay awake please." Ichigo applied more pressure as Renji used Kido to stop Orihime.

"Bakudo number one SAI!" Renji watched as Orihime's arms went behind her and she fell to the ground. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Rukia, please stay awake. Babe, stay awake." Ichigo continued as Rukia smiled alittle.

"I'm trying." Rukia smiled as Ichigo sighed.

"How about you just stay awake. No trying," Ichigo replied as he moved so that he could place her head on his lap. Uryu moved so that he was applying pressure to the wound while Ichigo lifted Rukia's head up. "Thanks Uryu."

"No problem. Why did you attack her Orihime?" Uryu demanded as he glared at the big breasted girl he had a crush on ever since the two of them, Chad, and Ichigo went to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

"I'm the one he's supposed to love. Not a dead girl who ruined his life. She's the reason that he has a hollow. She's the reason that he was almost killed by her brother-" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo's sudden outburst.

"She is not the reason that I have a hollow. That is my fault. She's the reason that the rain in my inner world has stopped. She's the reason that I could protect my family from a hollow when I first met her. She's the reason that you're still alive and not killed by your brother, who had turned into a hollow if you had forgotten. She's the reason for a lot of things, Orihime!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the girl while trying to stay calm enough so that Hichigo didn't take over.

"Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off as she started to see Ichigo's eyes change like when he has his mask. "Uryu, let me up please."

"Rukia?" Uryu glanced up at Ichigo to see the exact same thing. Uryu quickly helped Rukia up and then moved so that he was out of firing range.

"Ichigo, calm down. Hichigo is starting to take over." Rukia moved so that she was infront of Ichigo.

"**TOO LATE!**" Hichigo shouted as he glared at Orihime still.

_Great. He is going to love this!_ Rukia thought as she stood up on her tip-toes. "Ichigo, come back to me." With that said, Rukia pressed her lips onto Ichigo's. Ichigo began to fight for control when he felt Rukia's lips.

_Give me back my BODY!_ Ichigo shouted at Hichigo, feeling Zangetsu supporting him.

_**Come on, I just want one kiss-**_ Hichigo shut up once Ichigo punched him in the face.

_I don't think so!_ Ichigo replied before taking over his body. Once in control, Ichigo ran his tongue over Rukia's bottom lip. Rukia opened her mouth and felt Ichigo's tongue wrap with hers. Ichigo moved his hands down Rukia's side, to her waist and then her ass. Rukia gasped as Ichigo picked her up. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, never breaking the kiss. Everyone there watched with stunned looks on their faces. Uryu finally came to his senses and cleared his throat.

"Uhm hum." Uryu watched as Rukia and Ichigo broke from each other and turned to glare at him, breathless.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo questioned as he kept his hold on Rukia.

"If you're done sucking Rukia's face off, can we get back to the problems at hand?" Uryu asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Rukia sighed and nodded her head.

"Nope. I'm not done." Ichigo teased in reply before pressing his lips against Rukia's neck. Rukia moaned as Ichigo bit her neck and the soothed the pulsating skin with his tongue. Uryu threw his hands up in defeat.

"Chad, want to go break them apart for a few minutes so that we can deal with the problem at hand and then he can go back to sucking face and basically getting all horny?" Uryu looked at the gentle giant as he shook his head. Renji snorted and walked over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"You can suck face later and everything else after we leave. Let's deal with the problem right now." Renju pulled on Rukia's arm, earing a growl from both of them. "Hey don't growl at me."

"Alright, alright." Ichigo set Rukia down and they all turned to look at Orihime, who was still held with the binding kido.

"Why did you do it Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, not knowing if she would be able to look at her friend the same way ever again.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you like so far? What do you think of what Orihime did to Rukia? What do you think will be Orihime's response? Will not post chapter seven unless I get two more reviews. Read and Review please! THANKS!**


	7. Just Making Out

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Seven: Just Making Out**

Orihime looked at everyone as they all waited for her answer. She sighed before looking at her friends.

"I'm sorry. It's jealousy. I have a crush on Ichigo. But, I know that I will never be able to stop the rain for him like Rukia can." Orihime looked at Ichigo before looking at Rukia. "I am so sorry Rukia. I don't know what caused me to attack you. Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime called as she sent her healing power towards Rukia's shoulder. Rukia felt the pain disappear as Orihime healed her. Once she was healed, Rukia got up and tackled Orihime in a hug.

"I don't blame you one bit, Hime. I would be jealous of anyone who dated Ichigo as well. I would probably attack them too." Rukia smiled as Orihime hugged her back. Everyone else smiled, seeing that Rukia was able to forgive Orihime.

"Thank you, Rukia," Orihime whispered before she let go.

"Any time, Orihime." Rukia smiled before she felt herself being pulled back by Ichigo

"That was very kind of you," Ichigo whispered as he moved some of her hair from her neck with his nose.

"I kn-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo pressed his lips against her neck. Everyone just threw their hands up in the air and left the two lovers alone, going up to talk with Urahara. Ichigo kissed down Rukia's neck stopping at the hollow of her neck.

"I love you." Ichigo bit down on Rukia's pulsating skin, causing her to moan in pleasure. Ichigo released the skin and ran his tongue over it to sooth the angry pulsating skin.

"I love you too." Rukia gasped as Ichigo lifted her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Rukia looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"You are my only love," whispered Rukia as she leaned her forehead against Ichigo's.

"And you are mine. I will never let you go." Ichigo pressed his lips against Rukia's in a feverous kiss. Rukia felt Ichigo run his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Rukia obliged him, opening her mouth. Ichigo tangled his tongue with hers, causing Rukia moan. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukai's hands tangle up in his hair. Ichigo couldn't help but thrust his hips against Rukia as she groaned. Rukia and Ichigo broke apart, gasping for breath. Ichigo dipped his head and latched his mouth on to Rukia's neck again.

"Ichi…" Rukia trailed off as she felt Ichigo thrust against her again.

"Rukia…" Ichigo breathed against her neck as she pulled his head up. Ichigo watched her as she breathed hard. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he breathed hard as well.

"We can't do this here." Rukia pressed her forehead against his and sighed.

"I know. Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away." Ichigo kissed her lips once more before setting her down. Uryu stuck his head down the trap door and looked down at them.

"Are you two done? Orihime has something she wants to say to all of us before we leave." Uryu looked at Ichigo and Rukia, noticing on how flustered they looked.

"Yeah we're coming." Ichigo nodded his head before slipping back into his body. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and the two of them left the underground training grounds. Once they were above, Urahara closed the trap door.

"What were you two doing down there?" Renji asked as everyone just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Just making out," Ichigo replied as he sat down and pulled Rukia onto his lap. Rukia squeaked and giggled. "What did you want to tell us Orihime?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again. I let my jealousy get in the way of a love that was never going to be mine. Instead of gaining a lover, I almost ruined a friendship. But now, I realize that I have someone who loves me, and I still have a friendship." Orihime smiled as Uryu wrapped his hand around hers. Rukia smiled and nodded her head in agreement, ignoring Ichigo as he moved some of her hair aside and placed his mouth on the back of Rukia's neck.

"Ichi…"Rukia trailed off into a moan of pleasure as Ichigo started to suck on the skin. Uryu and Chad threw their hands up with Karin, Tatsuki, and Orihime while Renji stared at them.

"Dude, get a room." Renji sighed before he stood up and pulled Tatsuki up as well. Ichigo flipped Renji off and stood up as well, pulling Rukia up as well. Everyone left and headed towards their homes. Ichigo heard the rolling of thunder and felt rain drops.

"It would rain," Ichigo said as Rukia looked up at him.

"I like the rain." Rukia smiled as it started to really down pour. Soon, both teenagers were soaked and standing outside of the Kurosaki Clinic door.

"Yeah, I do too. As long as it's not in my inner world." Ichigo pulled Rukia into a hug and nuzzled his face into her hair. Rukia giggled before turning her face up towards Ichigo's. Ichigo lowered his head to capture Rukia's lips in a kiss. They stayed like that until Yuzu opened the door and stared at them.

"Ichigo! What are you and Rukia doing?" Yuzu asked as Ichigo broke the kiss and looked at his little sister.

"Just making out," Ichigo replied before he and Rukia smirked and walked inside, hand in hand.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do you like so far? What do you think of what Orihime said? For those who like Kon, don't worry he will appear next chapter. Will not post chapter eight unless I get two more reviews. Read and Review please! THANKS!**


	8. Field Trip

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Eight: Field Trip  
><strong> "Oh," Yuzu said before running to Rukia and hugging her. Rukia wrapped her arms around Yuzu as Ichigo watched with a smile on his face. Once the two girls let go, the three of them walked into the house.

"ICHIGO!" Issin shouted as he tried to attack his son. Ichigo grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall. "Well done my son. I have nothing left to teach you."

"Geez dad, can't you just act normal?" Ichigo demanded as Rukia sat down at the table with Karin to watch.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo as he came over to her and pressed a kiss into her hair. Issin saw this and freaked.

"MASAKI! Our son has fallen in love!" Issin cried as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"We'll be in my room if you need us." Ichigo sighed as he heard Issin wail about him becoming a man. Rukia followed Ichigo up and entered his room.

"RUKIA!" a stuffed lion plushie wailed as it went flying towards her chest. Rukia put her arm up, knocking the plushie down and the stomped on it.

"Kon, do you ever stop?" Rukia asked as Ichigo reached down and picked the lion doll up.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo demanded as he glared at Kon while Rukia laid down on his bed. Rukia listened as Ichigo argued with Kon before he removed the little green pill that was Kon.

"Ichigo…"Rukia trailed off as sat up and looked at him.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned, concerned evident in his voice.

"I'm scared…" Rukia once again trailed off as Ichigo set the mod soul pill down. Ichigo climbed into bed and sat behind Rukia, pulling her back so that she was flush against his chest.

"What are you scared about? Aizen? This new spiritual pressure? We can defeat it. I won't let anything hurt you, or the Soul Society, or any of you friends." Ichigo whispered as he rocked her.

"I know. That's not what I'm scared about though. I'm scared that I will lose you to this war." Rukia had tears falling down her face as Ichigo stiffened. Ichigo then tightened his grip on Rukia and kissed her hair.

"I'm terrified of losing you. I know how you feel." Ichigo pressed his face into her hair as Rukia sighed. Rukia turned around, causing Ichigo to look at her.

"I love you." Rukia pressed a kiss against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo deepened the kiss, causing Rukia to moan. Ichigo shifted the two of them so that Rukia was lying on her back and Ichigo was above her. Ichigo rested on his forearms, keeping his weight off of her. Rukia moaned as Ichigo moved his mouth down her neck. Ichigo stopped suddenly and looked straight into Rukia's eyes.

"We can't do this…" Ichigo panted as he pressed his forehead against Rukia's.

"I know…"Rukia sighed as Ichigo rolled off of her and pulled her next to him.

"Some-day, just not now." Ichigo pressed a kiss against Rukia's cheek before falling asleep holding on to her. The two of them woke up early and got ready for school.

"Morning," Ichigo said to Yuzu and Karin as he and Rukia sat down at the table.

"Morning," Karin replied before continuing to eat. Ichigo looked over at the poster of his mother, seeing that his father was crying over it.

"What's wrong with Goat Face?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Karin and Yuzu sighed.

"Karin punched him in the face cause he was going on and on about how you were becoming a man and how he wanted grandchildren." Yuzu watched as Ichigo shook his head and Rukia gave a small smile. Soon after, Ichigo and Rukia left to head to school. Ichigo took Rukia's hand and twined their fingers as they walked.

"What do you think we will do today?" Rukia asked as she tilted her head against Ichigo's shoulder briefly before straightening it.

"Who knows." Ichigo glanced down at her as they walked. Ichigo and Rukia walked in complete silence as they neared the school. Before they came into view of the school, Ichigo stopped and pulled Rukia into a hug.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him as he lowered his head.

"I love you, Rukia," Ichigo said before he pressed his lips on hers. Rukia kissed him back, feeling his hands as they rubbed her arms and back. "I think that we should just keep our relationship between those who already know." Ichigo ended the kiss and pressed a kiss on Rukia's forehead.

"Yeah. It would be bad if everyone knew, then it could be used to hurt us." Rukia agreed as she felt Ichigo's lips leave her forehead. The two separated and walked to school. They entered the school and headed up to their class room.

"!" Keigo shouted as he ran down the hallway. Ichigo stuck out his arm and clothes lined Keigo.

"Hey, Keigo," Ichigo said as he entered the class room and sat down in his seat.

"Morning guys," Rukia said in her fake school girl voice as she hopped up on to Ichigo's desk.

"Morning, Rukia," Orihime said as she sat on Uryu's desk. Tatsuki sat on Renji's and Chad stood near them. Chad raised his hand in a wave, while Tatsuki and Renji were busy making out.

"How long have they been at it?" Ichigo asked as he placed his head in Rukia's lap.

"Five minutes." Uryu sighed as Rukia ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair as Chizuru came up.

"Good Morning Gorgeous!" Chizuru shouted as her hands made their way around Orihime's back to her assests. Tatsuki broke from Renji and punched Chizuru away from Orihime.

"She has a boyfriend now," Tatsuki stated before Renji pulled her into a kiss again. Ichigo shook his head as he breathed evenly. Rukia sighed as she continued to play with Ichigo's hair.

"What, you two aren't sucking face this morning?" Uryu asked Rukia as he looked at her.

"No, we're keeping it between those of our gang who know." Rukia smiled as Ichigo raised his head up alittle bit.

"Why does it matter if we suck each other's face?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia snickered.

"Out of everything that was said, you speak up on sucking face?" Uryu sweat dropped as the three girls hopped off of the guys desks and went to their own.

"Good morning class, today we have a new transfer student and an important announcement." Mrs. Ochi watched as her class perked up at the mention of a new student. "I want you all to meet Nozomi Kujō." Mrs. Ochi motioned for a person to come in. Once the person came in, people noticed that she was a reserved type person.

"NOZOMI!" Rukia shouted as she jumped out of her seat and ran up to the girl.

"Rukia!" Nozomi smiled as she hugged Rukia.

"Do you two know each other?" Mrs. Ochi asked, a little confused at how Rukia and the new girl were acting.

"We're cousins. I thought you went back." Rukia released Nozomi and looked at her.

"I came back. I missed my favorite cousin too much and the gang." Nozomi laughed as Ichigo called up to her.

"Hey, Nozomi, Midget, get back here!" Ichigo ducked as Rukia's shoe came flying at him.

"Idiot!" Rukia called as she walked back and grabbed her shoe. The class laughed as Ichigo growled at Rukia when she hit him.

"If you two are done, we are going on a field trip!" Mrs. Ochi called as she chuckled as well. Every single student perked up at that announcement. "Glad that I got your attention that way."

"Where are we going?" Mizuiro asked as he looked at Mrs. Ochi.

"Down to the coast along the southern edge of the country. Bad storms are hitting this small town that could really use some help cleaning up and making sure that everyone is alright." Mrs. Ochi continued to talk about the field trip.

"Mrs. Ochi, when are we leaving?" Rukia asked as she and Nozomi shared a seat. Mrs. Ochi looked at her and sighed.

"Why are you two sharing a seat?" Mrs. Ochi questioned as Ichigo and Renji shook their heads. "And we leave tonight. So class is dismissed for lunch. Come back for like a few minutes after that and then I will let you go so that you can pack." Mrs. Ochi dismissed the class for a hour and a half lunch. The gang went upstairs onto the roof to eat. Keigo and Mizuiro went to get food from the cafeteria, giving Ichigo and Rukia alittle time to not have to worry. Once on the roof, Ichigo pulled Rukia into a steaming kiss.

"Great, now they start to suck face." Uryu sighed as he sat down next to Orihime and opened his lunch.

"Just let them. They need to hide their feelings." Orihime took a bite of her lunch, causing Uryu to turn green alittle.

"Thanks, Orihime." Ichigo broke the kiss long enough to speak before going in for a second one.

"And I thought that they weren't going to touch each other at all today," Renji said as he and Tatsuki appeared and sat down. Ichigo flipped Renji the middle finger before placing his hand back on Rukia's waist. Chad and Nozomi came up, deep in conversation with each other. Nozomi heard Rukia moan as Ichigo ran his hand up her side.

"When did those two get together?" Nozomi asked as she took her shoe off.

"Yesterday." Chad watched as Nozomi threw her shoe at Ichigo, hitting him in the head.

"HEY! Nozomi, not cool!" Ichigo complained as Rukia glared at her "cousin".

"Yeah well, suck face later. I would like to eat without seeing you two get all horny." Nozomi smirked as everyone else laughed. Rukia tossed Nozomi her shoe and sat down on Ichigo's lap, allowing room for Keigo and Mizuiro as they came up.

"Shut up, Nozomi," Rukia replied as Ichigo opened her juice box for her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Keigo demanded as he looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Nothing, she just sat on me." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he ate some of his lunch. Keigo then turned his attention to Nozomi.

"So, Nozomi-" Keigo was cut off by Ichigo.

"Watch out for him and Mizuiro, Nozomi. Keigo is an idiot and Mizuiro is a player. Keep away from them." Ichigo rolled his eyes at Keigo.

"I'm currently dating someone. Well, just started to date him I should say." Nozomi giggled as Rukia started to smile.

"I want details later." Rukia smirked as Keigo cried. Mizuiro just shrugged his shoulders and started to eat.

"So what caused you two to have the make-out session this morning?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki as she sat on Renji's lap.

"What, so only you and Rukia can have make-out sessions?" Renji demaned in a joking tone, causing Keigo to freak.

"WHAT! Rukia and Ichigo have make-out sessions?" Keigo shouted as Rukia and Ichigo glared at Renji.

"Thanks Renji." Ichigo growled as Rukia sighed. Keigo continued to whine, causing Rukia and Tatsuki to get mad.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia and Tatsuki shouted as they hit Keigo over the head with their fists. Ichigo pulled Rukia back and kissed her neck.

"Calm down." Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear. "He's just an idiot."

"Still annoying." Rukia took a drink of her juice before feeling Ichigo's lips on the base of her neck. "Ichi…" Rukia moaned slightly as Ichigo nipped the skin. Ichigo smirked and then bit a bit harder.

"What's going on?" Mizuiro asked as he heard Rukia moan. Looking over at her, Mizuiro saw Rukia tilt her head foreward.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied as he released Rukia's neck. Ichigo ran his tongue of the angry skin on Rukia's neck. Rukia sighed and smiled as Ichigo pressed a kiss against her neck again. Rukia turned around and pressed her lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia rub against his member.

"We can't…" Ichigo trailed off as he felt Rukia press her forehead to his.

"I know. I wish though." Rukia smiled as Ichigo chuckled.

"Someday, just not now." Ichigo kissed Rukia once more before wrapping his arms around her. Keigo was watching them, with tears in his eyes.

"Why is it that Ichigo gets the hot girl?" Keigo asked as Tatsuki rolled her eyes. The group continued to talk before returning to the classroom.

"Okay, guys. This list is what you need to pack. Your parents knew about this last night. So don't worry about permission slips." Mrs. Ochi watched as papers were being passed back. "So, go home, pack, and get back here. If you are not here by five, then you will be left behind, and will be in trouble when the rest of us get back." With that everyone stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this?" Orihime asked as they all walked down the street, all heading to Urahara's quickly.

"I'm worried about what may happen to Karakura town while we're gone." Ichigo twined his fingers with Rukia's as they walked down the street.

"From what Ochi said, it sounds like the death toll is high. I bet the Soul Society will have a couple of captains and lieutenants in the area." Renji wrapped an arm around Tatsuki's shoulder as she wrapped one around his waist.

"Most likely." Rukia agreed as she leaned against Ichigo. Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand and placed his arm around her.

"We'll find out." Ichigo pressed a kiss in Rukia's hair as they entered into Urahara's shop. The eight didn't stay long before leaving and going separate ways to go pack. Ichigo and Rukia packed quickly, said good-bye to Yuzu and Karin-explaining where they were going- and left the clinic.

"Hey, Rukia!" Nozomi shouted as she ran over to her. Chad waved as he carried his bag.

"Hey, so give me details." Rukia and Nozomi walked away and left their boyfriends alone.

"Something tells me that this is a bad idea," Ichigo commented, causing Chad to smirk. They followed as the others joined as well. Soon they were at the school and getting on the bus. Ichigo sat down next to Rukia. Once everyone was on the bus, the bus pulled away from the school.

"Okay everyone, we will stop for food and then once more for bathroom breaks before driving through the night. What we do tomorrow will be announced in the morning." Mrs. Ochi announced before placing in a movie. Rukia and Ichigo talked with the others before turning to the movie or a book.

"Ichigo…"Rukia trailed off as she closed her book. Ichigo glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned as noticed a tear snake down Rukia's cheek.

"I'm scared. I'm getting this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen in this town." Rukia felt Ichigo lift her up and place her in his lap.

"I'll protect you. I will not let anything happen to you," Ichigo whispered as he rocked Rukia. Soon Rukia calmed down and fell asleep against Ichigo. Ichigo pressed a kiss into her hair and then fell asleep as well. Tatsuki discovered Ichigo and Rukia like this an hour later as she went around taking pictures and bringing drinks back from the coolers that Ochi had placed in the front.

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" Tatsuki called in a soft voice to the others of their gang. Everyone looked over at the two soul reapers as they slept. Ichigo and Rukia both had a soft smile on their faces as they cuddled together. Tatsuki grabbed a blanket that was in the upper compartment and covered the two of them. After she took a picture of them, Tatsuki returned to her seat next to Renji and used him as a pillow too.

**A/N: What do you think? Next Chapter will focus on the day that they arrive at the town. Do you like how it is going so far? Do you like how the characters can be OOC? Even if you don't, please review and tell me what you think that could make this story better. Thanks.**


	9. Arriving at the Town

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Nine: Arriving at the Town**

Ichigo and Rukia had woken up once the bus stopped for dinner.

"How long have we been asleep?" Ichigo questioned Uryu as Rukia shoved the blanket off of them into her seat.

"About two hours. Why?" Uryu looked back at them as he moved into the aisle.

"Just curious." Ichigo stood up with Rukia in his arms, causing her to giggle.

"Tatsuki, Renji, FOOD!" Nozomi yelled in Renji's ear, causing him to jump.

"Damn it, girl. Why did you do that?" Renji demanded as everyone else laughed.

"Cause it was funny!" Nozomi moved away from Renji as Rukia giggled again.

"Can you put me down?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he moved into the aisle behind Chad. Ichigo set Rukia down and stretched.

"I was like really comfortable too. Who put the blanket on us?" Ichigo called up to Chad as he and Nozomi moved up the aisle.

"Tatsuki." Nozomi smiled as Rukia leaned against Ichigo as they waited to move. Ichigo nodded his head in understanding as he wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist. The group moved slowly towards the front. Once they were off the bus, the group claimed a booth before the guys went up to order food.

"Here, girls." Ichigo handed out cups as he walked back towards them.

"Thanks." The girls got up and went to get their soda while the boys sat at the table.

_**Let me out! I want to play! **_ Hichigo shouted in Ichigo's head as he rubbed his temple.

_NO! I won't let you._ Ichigo shouted back as he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Renji asked the orange-haired teen as he looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a small head-ache." Ichigo shook his head trying to ignore Hichigo as he whined.

**You should know by now that you won't get your way.** Ichigo heard Zangetsu talk to Hichigo.

_**What do you know old-man? You don't do anything**_, Hichigo replied as Ichigo placed his head on the table.

_Will both of you shut up? I'm getting a head-ache._ Ichigo sat up and rubbed both of his temples, elbows placed on the table.

"Hichigo and Zangetsu?" Rukia asked as she sat next to him with her drink. Ichigo nodded his head and sighed.

"Oh yeah. Hichigo wants to be let out. His exact words was that he wanted to play," Ichigo replied as he took a sip of Rukia's soda.

"Well, he can't," Rukia retorted as the food was brought out. Ichigo smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before eating his food. Once they were all done, Tatsuki brought her camera out again.

"Ichigo, Rukia, get together. I want a picture of you two." Tatsuki aimed her camera at them. Ichigo sighed and pulled Rukia close as she smiled and giggled.

_Beep!_ The camera announced that it had taken the photo. Tatsuki glancd at it before showing Rukia. Rukia looked at it, seeing a black-haired teen with violet eyes and a big smile stare back at her, along with an orange-haired buffoon with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I like it." Rukia handed the camera back as she looked at Ichigo, knowing that he looked at it too.

"You would." Ichigo replied as he kissed her forehead. Tatsuki took a picture of them again before turning the camera onto Uryu and Orihime just as he pecked her cheek.

"I caught that!" Tatsuki squealed as she looked at the picture that she just took. Rukia laughed as Ichigo smirked. Tatsuki took a picture of Chad and Nozomi and looked at it.

"You can tell that you and Rukia are cousins, Nozomi. Both of you are short and are dating taller guys," Tatsuki said as she looked at the two.

"Yeah,yeah." Rukia smiled as she stood up. The others did too and the eight of them made their way back to the bus.

"Hey, let's get a group picture," Orihime suggested as she stopped infront of the bus. The others quickly agreed and got Mrs. Ochi to take the picture of the group. The girls were in the front of the guys, each infront of their boyfriend.

"Okay guys, smile." Mrs. Ochi took the picture before hanging it back to Tatsuki. "Now get on the bus."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ochi," Tatsuki said before Renji threw her over his shoulder. "RENJI! Put me down!" Ichigo and Rukia giggled as they climbed on the bus behind Chad and Nozomi.

Keigo and Mizuiro got on after them and talked with Ichigo.

"What do you think about this field trip?" Keigo asked as Ichigo sat down and pulled Rukia onto his lap.

"I don't know. Something tells me that it's going to be bad." Ichigo pulled the blanket up and covered Rukia.

"Dude, you are whipped," Mizuiro stated as he sat down next to Keigo.

"So, at least I'm honest and have only one girl." Ichigo smirked as Mizuiro scoffed. Mizuiro stayed quiet, allowing Ichigo to turn his attention the nodding-off soul reaper.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the last stop for the night." Ichigo kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him. Ichigo talked with Renji and Uryu while Rukia slept in his lap.

"Anything about the spiritual pressure from the Soul Society?" Uryu asked as Renji pulled out his soul pager.

"No. Not that I know of anyways. Rukia's pager might have something though." Renji looked at Ichigo as he reached into Rukia's pocket and grabbed her pager. Going through it quickly, Ichigo noticed that there was something odd on it.

"Hey, Renji, what does this mean?" Ichigo questioned as he showed it to the red-head.

"It shows a hollows powers. But, what I don't get is that it shows that it's right here on the bus." Renji started to look around while Ichigo reached into his pocket, pulling out the little green pill that contained Kon. After separating from his body, Ichigo glanced at Kon.

"Kon, protect Rukia. Don't do anything funny either!" Ichigo ordered before disappearing outside of the bus.

"_WHY? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE OVER?_" Ichigo demanded as he landed on the roof of the bus and went into his inner world.

"_**I didn't try to take over. You're losing it King.**_" Hichigo felt Ichigo's fist make contact with his face. "_**What was that for?**_"

"_You were trying to take control of my body when I was on the bus in my body!_" Ichigo replied as Zangetsu appeared between the two of them.

"**Ichigo, he wasn't trying to take over. I think that this has to do with the spiritual pressure that Kiske Urahara discovered.**" Zangetsu calmly explained his theory before Ichigo left his inner world. Once Ichigo got back into his body, Rukia woke up.

"What's wrong?" Rukia questioned, all signs that she just woke up vanished when she saw Ichigo's face.

"That new spiritual pressure…" Ichigo trailed off, knowing that he got the other's attention as well. "I think that it's dangerous for me and the other Vizards."

"How so?" Renji asked as Tatsuki and Orihime traded glances.

"You remember when I got Rukia's soul pager, and it said that there was a hollow on the bus?" Ichigo watched as Renji, Uryu, and Chad nodded. "It was my hollow. He wasn't trying to take over, but the spiritual pressure that I have from him was being affected to where it was raising the hollow side of the spiritual pressure." Ichigo explained what he had heard of from Zangetsu and his own theories.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she felt his sigh heavily. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo whispered in her ear before turning to the window, showing that he was done talking. Rukia nodded her head and laid her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her and held her close. The bus drove for three more hours before stopping at a rest stop for everyone to stretch their legs and use the facilities before driving on through the night. Rukia and Ichigo walked down the sidewalk towards the playground that was close by, knowing that they had fifteen minutes to talk.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked once they sat down some stairs on the playground.

"That spiritual pressure, if it can cause the hollow side of my spiritual pressure to feel like it's taking over…I'm terrified that it will cause Hichigo to take over, causing me to lose control and hurt you." Ichigo started to shake his head. Rukia pulled his head up to look at her.

"You won't. I would never let you lose control." Rukia watched as Ichigo's eyes softened.

"I love you." Ichigo pulled Rukia into a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Rukia opened her mouth and felt Ichigo's tongue tangle with hers. Rukia felt Ichigo's hands run up her sides, underneath her shirt. Rukia moaned as Ichigo's hands moved under Rukia's bra, playing with her breasts.

"I love you too. Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off into a moan as Ichigo flicked her nipple and rolled it. Ichigo smirked into a grin before removing his hands, knowing that someone was going to find them eventually. Rukia moved so that she was straddling Ichigo's lap. Ichigo smiled as he held Rukia close.

_FLASH! _"I GOT IT!" Rukia and Ichigo broke apart upon hearing Orihime's squeal.

"What?" Rukia asked as Ichigo shrugged. Rukia smiled before getting off of Ichigo's lap. Ichigo took her hand and they walked to the bus. Once everyone was on the bus, Mrs. Ochi called saying that an hour after the bus got back on the road. Ichigo grabbed a pillow from the top compartment and put it behind his head before pulling Rukia closer to him. Both quickly fell asleep. Tatsuki gave them a second blanket and then sat the two waters that she brought for them on Rukia's unoccupied seat. Renji pulled Tatsuki into his lap and covered them up with a blanket, both falling asleep within seconds. Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Nozomi smiled and wished each-other a sweet dream before falling asleep themselves.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Mrs. Ochi shouted, waking everyone up. Ichigo jumped up with Rukia in his arms, plopped her into her seat before getting ready to grab the in-coming attack-that never happened.

"Not cool, Mrs. Ochi!" Ichigo called up to her as he picked Rukia up again and sat back down.

"Well, Ichigo, I liked how you responded to that. I take it you get that every single morning from your dad? Anyways guys, we are like two hours away from the town. We are stopping at a McDonald's for breakfast and then we will be heading to the town." Mrs. Ochi sat back down and turned the movie that was playing last night back on. Ichigo yawned and rested his head against Rukia's, who was still asleep.

"How is it that she is still asleep?" Tatsuki asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Renji grabbed her bag from over head.

"I have no clue." Ichigo pressed a kiss into Rukia's hair. Rukia stirred and woke up. "Good morning," Ichigo said softly as he pressed a kiss onto Rukia's lips.

"Mn," Rukia groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Two hours from the town. We are going to stop for breakfast and then we are going to go to the town." Ichigo smiled as Rukia rubbed her eyes more.

"Oh. Morning guys," Rukia called to the others as they all woke up as well. Everyone announced a reply in their own way. Soon the bus stopped at a McDonalds and everyone filled out of the bus. The gang went and found a booth that could fit all of them before the guys went up and ordered food.

"Hey, who got the bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit?" Renji asked as he and the others brought the trays of food. Nozomi raised her hand and took the food as Ichigo handed Rukia her bacon, egg, and cheese bagel.

"What do you want to drink?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he kissed her forehead.

"A Diet Coke." Rukia yawned as Ichigo kissed her cheek.

"Okay, you can have my hash-brown." Ichigo walked away and got the sodas.

"Thanks." Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo as he sat down and started to eat his bagel as well. Mrs. Ochi came by with a camera and took a picture of the group, all still half asleep.

"Wow, are you all still grouchy?" Mrs. Ochi asked as they all groaned at the flash of the camera.

"Mn." Eight replies came as they all turned away from the flash. Ichigo and Rukia groaned even more when they saw the camera turned on them and Mrs. Ochi smirking.

"I knew that I would be able to get a picture of the two of you together before we got to the town." Mrs. Ochi quickly snapped a picture before Ichigo spoke to her.

"We are sitting next to each other on the bus. You could get a picture of us that way. Instead of annoying us this early in the morning." Ichigo yawned as Rukia rested her head against his shoulder. Once Mrs. Ochi left, the group went back to eating breakfast before going outside. A cry caused Ichigo and Rukia to turn.

"ICHIGO!" Issin shouted as he did a flying kick at Ichigo's head. Ichigo caught his father's foot and threw him to the ground.

"Damn it dad, what are you doing here? Where are Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo demanded as he glared down at his father.

"Well done, my son. I have nothing left to teach you," Issin said breathlessly as he stood up. "Yuzu and Karin are back in Karakura. Tatsuki's parents are watching them for me while I go to the same town as you to help out with medical assistance."

"Great," Ichigo groaned as Rukia got on the bus with the others, ignoring Issin.

"Ichigo, are you coming?" Uryu asked as he turned around, looking at the orange-haired teen.

"Yeah. See you later, dad." Ichigo turned around and followed Uryu on the bus. Once he was seated, Ichigo pulled Rukia close for a kiss. Ichigo felt Rukia's lips part for him, before he even asked. Thrusting his tongue in to her mouth, Ichigo lifted Rukia up so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Ichi-" Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo thrust against her. Ichigo moaned as well as he felt Rukia rub against him as well.

"Rukia…"Ichigo trailed off as he started to kiss Rukia's neck. Ichigo bit down on the pulsating skin at the base of her neck, causing her moan more.

_**King, you may not want to get horny and get it on with Queen right now.**_ Hichigo reminded Ichigo as Rukia moaned in pleasure.

_Go away. I don't want to deal with you right now._ Ichigo threw back as he allowed his hands to travel towards Rukia's breasts. Rukia smiled as she moved her head and pulled Ichigo's face away from her neck and back to hers.

"I love you," Rukia whispered as she pressed her lips against Ichigo's.

"I love you too." Ichigo pulled her closer, thrusting up against her again.

"Are you two done? We really don't want a show, especially after breakfast," Uryu and Renji said at the same time, causing Rukia and Ichigo to glare at them.

"Fine," Ichigo responded before kissing Rukia once more. The rest of the class got on the bus, signaling the driver to get back on the road again. The bus was on the road again for another hour before it arrived at the town. When the class got off, they were all surprised by what they saw.

"What caused this?" Rukia asked as she looked around, seeing people sitting in front of rubble that used to be their homes.

"I don't know. But I'm getting the feeling that we are going to be working on over time with _konsos_," Ichigo replied as he looked around next to Rukia, spotting many souls that needed to be sent to the Soul Society.

**A/N: So what do you think? Konsos means soul burials in Japanese. I have been playing with the idea of having Rukia and Ichigo come across a small child who lost both his parents and they take him in and become his parents. What do you think? Read and Review please!**


	10. The Earthquake

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichgo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like it, skip it. I will let you know where the lemon starts and ends.**

**Chapter Ten: The Earthquake**

Everyone looked around as Ichigo and Rukia stared.

"Okay, everyone, we are going to go to houses and search for any survivors in the ruble. If you find someone alive, help them out. If you find someone dead, take a board or something and mark it with a red 'x' so that we can pull the body out and give it a proper burial. Am I clear?" Mrs. Ochi asked as she watched every student's reaction. "Okay, guys, split up into groups. I want everyone to make sure that they have at least two people with each other at each ruble site." With that said, everyone split up into groups. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia as she continued to stare at the area around them.

"Rukia?" Ichigo questioned as he looked at her.

"This looks so much like the Rukongai District where Renji and I grew up." Rukia looked up at Ichigo and gave a weak smile.

"Will you be okay?" Ichigo asked as he led Rukia towards the others. Rukia nodded her head before inhaling.

"Yeah I will be." Rukia glanced around before spotting someone. "Captain!" Ukitake turned around upon hearing Rukia's voice call to him.

"Hello, Rukia, Ichigo." Ukitake greeted them as they neared.

"Hello. Why are you here?" Ichigo asked as the others neared as well.

"Soul Society is in a state of chaos in the Rukongai Districts. Besides my-self, a few other captains are here-along with a few lieutenants as well." Ukitake turned to the others as they stopped. "Hello Orihime, Lieutenant Abarai, Uryu, Chad, Nozomi, and Tatsuki."

"Hello." Everyone greeted in return as a second captain returned.

"Rukia, Kurosaki, Abarai, Quincy," Byakuya said as Rukia stiffened alittle.

"Brother, it is nice to see you," Rukia said as she bowed to him.

"Byakuya." Ichigo watched as Rukia straightened herself up after bowing to her brother.

"Captain!" Renji noticed that Byakuya ignored Rukia and was busy glaring at Ichigo. "Ichigo, why don't you and Rukia go start on the houses? We can send anyone that we find alive to your dad."

"Yeah. Come on, Midget…OWW!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" Rukia shouted back as she walked next to Ichigo. Uryu and Renji glanced at each other before busting out laughing.

"They will never learn. This is going to be one interesting trip," Uryu said as he tried to calm down.

"That's for sure." Renji noticed that his captain left and ignored him as well. "Come on, we better get started as well. See you later Captain Ukitake."

"Bye, stay safe guys." Ukitake waved to them before leaving as well, going to give a piece of his mind to the Kuchiki clan leader. Once Ichigo and Rukia got to a house, they stopped and looked at it.

"I'll go see if there is anyone trapped." Rukia started to move forward, only to be pulled back by Ichigo.

"I love you," Ichigo said with a kiss, "be careful."

"I love you too. I will." Rukia smiled and turned back to the destroyed house. Going through the ruble carefully, Rukia discovered a woman. The woman was badly injured, but still alive. "Ichigo, I found a woman alive!" Rukia called out as she helped the woman stand. "It's okay, we are here to help you."  
>"Thank you. Please, find my son," The woman cried as Ichigo neared them.<p>

"We will. I'll take you to my dad, he's a doctor." Ichigo lead the woman away towards his dad while Rukia searched for the woman's son. Rukia moved a few boards away, uncovering the decaying body of the woman's toddler son. Rukia gasped and ran to the streets holding her hand over her mouth. Once in the street, Rukia heaved and expelled the contents of her stomach. Ichigo came back to the house to Rukia dry heaving.

"Rukia!" Ichigo went to her and pulled her hair back from her face. "Are you okay?"

"No. Ichigo, I found that woman's child. His body was decaying." Rukia started to sob as Ichigo pulled her to his chest.

"Sh." Ichigo tried to calm Rukia down, with no success. Renji and Tatsuki came over to them an hour later to see Ichigo holding Rukia still as she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Renji demanded as he stormed up to Ichigo, ready to sock him.

"We discovered a woman here alive and injured. She asked us to find her son. Rukia discovered him while I took the woman to my dad. The son didn't make it. The body is decaying." Ichigo explained as he held Rukia closer. Tatsuki grimanced and could understand why Rukia would be crying.

"I'll put a board up and mark it so that we can give him a proper burial later. Take Rukia and head to the hotel that we are staying at. We are paired up with-in our group, couples are together." Renji moved and picked a board up and stuck it in the ground.

"Thanks, Renji." Ichigo picked Rukia up and carried her bridal style to the hotel. Mrs. Ochi saw that Rukia was being carried and went up to them.

"What happened?" Mrs. Ochi questioned as she handed Ichigo their room key.

"She discovered a toddler's decaying body in the only house that we got today." Ichigo took the key and headed towards the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia. "Rukia, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Seeing that child's body, it makes me not want to wait, but still it does. I can't afford to get pregnant right now. Not with the war coming up and everything else that is happening." Rukia sighed as Ichigo rested his head on hers while listening to her.

"I know. I know. I can only imagine the sight," Ichigo whispered as he pressed his lips into Rukia's hair.

_Ding!_ The elevator announced to the couple that it was at their floor. Ichigo stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway and stopped at their room. Ichigo opened the door and walked in, closing the door with his foot. Ichigo laid Rukia on the bed and took her shoes off before removing his own.

"Ichigo, I love you." Rukia smiled as Ichigo climbed on the bed and stretched out next to her.

"I love you too," Ichigo replied as he rolled to where he was above her, hold himself up with just his fore arms. Ichigo lowered his head and kissed Rukia, keeping his weight all on his forearms still. Rukia smiled in the kiss and opened her mouth for Ichigo as his tongue brushed against her bottom lip.

"Ichi-" Rukia broke off into a moan as Ichigo moved his lips down to her neck. Ichigo thrust against her as she buried her hands into his mane of orange hair.

"Rukia," Ichigo groaned as he looked at her, searching for any sign that she didn't want to go further. Rukia nodded her head, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't go any further if she was unsure.

-**LEMON! Skip this if it offends you at all!-**

"I love you!" Rukia gasped as Ichigo bit her neck hard. Ichigo ran his tongue over the pulsing skin before sitting up. Ichigo ran his hands down Rukia's front and opened up her shirt, revealing her pink lacy bra.

"God, you are so beautiful." Ichigo felt Rukia's hands push his shirt up to his chest. Ichigo pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Rukia smiled as Ichigo laid back down and started to kiss her bare shoulders. Ichigo ran his hands down Rukia's chest, stopping at her breasts. Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo's thumb brush across her fabric covered nipples.

" Ichigo…" Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo removed her shirt and reach behind her to remove her bra.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered as he continued to kiss down Rukia's chest. Ichigo reached the swell of Rukia's breast and looked up at her with a smirk grin.

"Ichi-" Rukia broke off in a moan as she felt Ichigo take her nipple into his mouth. Ichigo kneaded her neglected mound of flesh as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"God, Rukia," Ichigo breathed as he released one breast and switched to the other one that he ignored. Rukia could feel Ichigo suck and nip at her sensitive flesh while her hands trailed down his chest and back. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia's hands brush against his hard member. Rukia smirked before moving her hands to Ichigo's belt. Feeling Rukia's hands on his belt, Ichigo trailed one hand down unzipped Rukia's skirt. Rukia raised her hips, still working on Ichigo's pants, as Ichigo pulled her skirt off.

"Ichigo…" Rukia moaned as she felt him rub his hand over her clothed core.

"Rukia, I love you," Ichigo whispered as he sat up and helped Rukia pull down his pants, leaving both of them in their underwear.

"I love you too," Rukia groaned as she felt Ichigo move her panties aside and brush against her clit. Ichigo smirked as he rubbed his thumb over it again, earning a moan of pleasure from Rukia. Ichigo pulled Rukia's panties off of her, before returning his fingers to her special place. Rukia moaned as Ichigo started to kiss his way down her stomach. Rukia felt Ichigo's thumb flick over her sensitive bundle of nerves as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Ichigo inserted a finger into her, feeling her tense slightly. Ichigo pumped his finger into her slowly, letting her get used to it.

"Rukia, do you want me too-" Ichigo cut off into a groan as he felt Rukia put her hand down his boxers and wrap around his throbbing hard-on.

"I want this, Ichigo." Rukia nodded as Ichigo smiled. Ichigo nodded his head as well and went back to pleasuring Rukia. Rukia was could feel a coiled spring tightening more and more as Ichigo started to move his finger in and out of her faster. Rukia groaned in pleasure as Ichigo inserted a second finger into her. Rukia started to pump Ichigo, trying to pleasure him as much as he was her. Ichigo kissed her hard as he flicked her nub and sped up his fingers.

"Rukia," Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia pull his boxers lower to give herself better access to his member. Rukia felt the coil in her stomach start to strain.

"Ichigo, I am so close…" Rukia trailed off as she panted, arching her back each time Ichigo brushed her clit. Rukia removed her hand from Ichigo to grip the sheets beneather her. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she came. Ichigo removed his fingers from her and licked them clean. Ichigo moved so that his member was right at her opening before lowering his head to hers. Capturing her lips in a kiss, Ichigo let Rukia taste herself.

"Last chance." Ichigo watched Rukia's face as he teased her opening.

"I want too. Please," Rukia panted. Ichigo kissed her once more before slowly entering her. Rukia winced as she felt her body stretch to accommodate him. Ichigo felt her barrier and stopped. Looking up at Rukia, Ichigo watched as she nodded her head.

"I love you." Ichigo pulled back, only leaving his head in her, before thrusting into her, tearing her hymen. Rukia cried and whimpered a little in pain as Ichigo stilled. Ichigo waited and kissed Rukia, wishing to remove the pain that he had just caused her.

"Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off as she lifted her hips, signaling Ichigo that he could move again. Ichigo kissed her as he started to move in and out of her slowly.

"God, Rukia. You're so tight." Ichigo groaned as he felt a spring tighten in his stomach. Rukia could feel the coil tightening again in her stomach as Ichigo thrusts slowly increased.

"Ichigo-" Rukia broke off into a moan as Ichigo's hand reached between them and brushed her nub.

"Rukia…" Ichigo groaned as he kissed Rukia's face. Rukia gasped as she felt the coil tighten even more.

"Ichigo…I'm so close." Rukia felt Ichigo's lips against her neck as she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo continued to kiss Rukia's neck. "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she orgasmed for a second time. Ichigo grunted as he felt Rukia's walls clamp down around his member, causing him to go over the edge as well.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed as he released his seed into Rukia. Ichigo collapsed against Rukia, panting as he raised himself to look into her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rukia replied as Ichigo kissed her neck and shoulders before claiming her lips. Ichigo pulled his now soft member out of Rukia and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

**-END OF LEMON!-**

Rukia snuggled close to Ichigo as he pulled the blankets around them, holding her close. The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia woke up to the sound of their door being smashed in.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demaned as he sat up in bed, making sure that Rukia was covered from whoever just busted to the door. Renji and Tatsuki entered the room two seconds later.

"Are you two going to lay around all morning?" Tatsuki asked as Rukia sighed and laid back down.

"Can't you guys call me on my phone if neither of us answers the door?" Ichigo asked as he stretched his arms up. Rukia yawned and turned so that she was laying on her stomach. Ichigo looked at Rukia before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Dude, we have been knocking for like five minutes." Renji sat down on a chair as Ichigo sighed and looked at him.

"Still, couldn't you have called one of us?" Ichigo smiled as Rukia sat up a little, allowing him a look at the tops of her breasts.

"Ichigo, can you get me a glass of water?" Rukia asked, her voice still laced with sleep as he reached for a pair of pants that were on the floor next to his side of the bed.

"Yeah." Ichigo kissed Rukia's neck and then pulled the pants on. Once out of bed, Ichigo covered Rukia better and walked to the bathroom. Ichigo entered the room again a few minutes later with a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks." Rukia smiled as she sat up, making sure that her chest was covered with the sheet of the bed. Rukia took a drink as Renji looked at her. "What do you want, Renji?"

"Why do you have the sheet covering you? Don't you have clothes on?" Renji questioned as Ichigo glared at him. Rukia sighed and yawned.

"I don't have a shirt on because I got hot last night and didn't feel like changing into something cooler. So I just took off my shirt." Rukia watched Ichigo as he was shuffling around in his bag.

"Here. Put that on and get out of bed. We need to get moving." Ichigo threw a large shirt over to Rukia who smiled in thanks. Rukia pulled the shirt on quickly, never letting go of the sheet. Once the shirt was on, Rukia let the sheet go and pulled it out of her shirt before getting out of bed.

"Can you guys leave so that we can get dressed?" Rukia looked back as Tatsuki and Renji stood there.

"Yeah, see you at breakfast." Tatsuki and Renji left the room and headed towards Chad's and Nozomi's room.

"Bout time that they left." Ichigo smirked as Rukia pulled her bag over to her and sifted through it. Ichigo went up behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rukia groaned in pleasure as she felt Ichigo pull her gently back against him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rukia replied as she pulled out panties and a bra, having pulled a shirt and pants out earlier. Ichigo kissed Rukia's cheek before releasing her to change in to better clothes as well. Once both of them changed, Ichigo and Rukia walked down the hall towards the others as they all waited for the elevator.

"Morning guys," Ichigo called as Chad and Nozomi turned to them.

"Morning." Nozomi smiled before going up to Rukia. "You owe me details."

"I don't think so." Rukia smiled back before leaning against Ichigo.

"What are we doing today?" Ichigo questioned as he wrapped his arms around Rukia and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"We are looking for more victims that are still alive. But there is an earthquake that is predicted to hit today, so we have to be careful." Uryu watched as Rukia turned her head, causing Ichigo to capture her lips with his.

"Great." Ichigo groaned as he broke away from Rukia. Once the group ate breakfast, they all decided to hit one building that was really unstable together.

"Rukia, be careful," Ichigo said as all the girls got ready to head inside the building.

"I will. Love you." Rukia waved before entering the building. Rukia had gotten to the stairs before flairing her spiritual pressure, signaling the other girls that they could come in. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Renji asked as he and Uryu widened their stances to stay balanced.

"It's the earthquake. It hit earlier than expected. GIRLS GET OUT OF THERE!" Uryu shouted as Nozomi, Orihime, and Tatsuki all backed away from the building.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as the building started to shake. Suddenly the building collapsed, trapping anyone inside.

"NO!" Nozomi cried as the ground stopped and everyone looked around. Keigo and Mizuiro ran over and helped them up.

"Is everyone okay?" Keigo asked as Ichigo watched the dust cloud settle.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he collapsed to his knees in despair.

**A/N: So what do you think? I have been playing with the idea of having Rukia and Ichigo come across a small child who lost both his parents and they take him in and become his parents. What do you think? I won't post again until I get another review. Read and Review please!**


	11. Finding a Child

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Eleven: Finding a Child**

Ichigo felt two familiar spiritual pressures come towards him as he stared at the building that had just collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake called to him as he and Byakuya walked over to him.

"Rukia is still in there…" Ichigo trailed off as he suddenly felt a flare of spiritual pressure that no one else seemed to feel.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked as he noticed that Ichigo stopped talking.

"Rukia's hurt, but still alive." Ichigo stood up and ran towards the building. Uryu and the others all looked at one another before shrugging and following him.

"ICHIGO!" A voice screamed out from the rubble as Ichigo neared.

"RUKIA! Hold ON!" Ichigo shouted back as he started to pull concrete off. "Chad, give me a hand!" Chad nodded his head and started to pull concrete off as well. Soon the concrete was removed, revealing Rukia and a small child.

"Ichigo, get him out of here…" Rukia trailed off as she loosened her grip from around the boy. Chad moved and took the small boy, allowing Ichigo to move Rukia. Rukia gasped in pain as she felt her left ankle shift.

"You probably have a sprained ankle. Dad will have to look at it." Ichigo said as he moved away from the rubble. Suddenly a groan of steal collapsing came from behind the two. Ichigo turned to see the building fully collapse. "At least we got you and that child out of there in time."

"Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off as she looked up at his face, noticing a few wet spots on his cheeks. Rukia raised her hand and touched his face. Ichigo turned his face to Rukia before smiling slightly.

"I love you, so much," Ichigo whispered before claiming Rukia's lips with his own. Rukia moaned as Ichigo stuck his tongue in her mouth. Ichigo sank down to his knees, careful of Rukia's ankle. Neither one of them noticed the rising spiritual pressure of Byakuya. Ukitake noticed and cleared his throat.

"Ichigo, Rukia. I understand what caused this, but now may not be a good time." Ukitake noticed how Ichigo glanced at him before glancing back at Byakuya. Byakuya glared at Ichigo as he stood back up.

"What do you want Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded as he noticed Chad having a hard time holding on to the child. Issin came over and noticed the tension.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Issin asked as Ichigo set her down on a log that was on the ground.

"I don't know. My ankle is killing me." Rukia replied as she gritted her teeth in pain as Issin touched it.

"You sprained it." Issin replied before noticing a small child come running towards her. Rukia saw the child and opened her arms up.

"That man is scary…" the little boy trailed off as he buried his face in Rukia's neck. Rukia and Ichigo smiled as Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"He's may be scary but he's really nice. Ichigo, His parents didn't make it. He's only two." Rukia held the boy close as Ichigo sighed. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and the child holding both of them close. Ichigo pressed a kiss into Rukia's hair before looking at the little boy. The little boy had black hair like Rukia and brown eyes. Ichigo smiled as the little boy looked up at him and then buried his face back into Rukia's neck.

"Looks like we have another person in the room with us, Rukia." Ichigo watched as the little boy looked up at him even more. Suddenly the little boy held his arms out to Ichigo, wanting to be held the orange-haired teen. Ichigo smiled and took the little boy into his arms, causing Rukia to smile. Ichigo hugged the little boy and looked down at Rukia. "What?"

"Nothing," Rukia replied as she and the others started to head back to the hotel. Ichigo walked with Rukia as he carried the little boy.

"Rukia, are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked as the little boy smiled and buried he face in Ichigo's shoulder.

"I will be. Is he asleep?" Rukia questioned as they neared the hotel's front doors. Ichigo nodded his head and opened the door for Rukia. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Ichigo walked in behind Rukia and followed her as Renji and Tatsuki pressed the elevator button. The little boy shifted his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo's neck. Renji and Tatsuki held the door open for them before pressing the button for their floor. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. So what are we doing with this little guy?" Renji asked as the four of them felt the spiritual pressure of Ukitake and Byakuya on their floor as they neared it. Once they got off they saw the two captains waiting outside Ichigo's and Rukia's room.

"Renji, let the others know that we are gathering in our room. I'll talk to Mrs. Ochi in the morning about this little guy." Ichigo opened the door and walked in, noticing that Ukitake was helping Rukia into the room. Ichigo laid the boy down on the bed and covered him with the blanket before heading back to the sitting area of the room. Ichigo nodded his head in thanks to Ukitake as he went to answer the door for the others.

"Ichigo, where is he at?" Rukia asked as Ichigo led Uryu, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, and Nozomi into the room.

"On the bed asleep," Ichigo replied before placing a kiss on Rukia's head.

"Boy, you better have a good reason for your actions earlier today." Byakuya watched as Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ichigo ignored him and they all talked about things that are happening. Soon after everyone left, leaving only Ichigo and Rukia. Sighing, Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia's head.

"Do you need help getting changed?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia got up and made their way over to bedroom.

"Yeah, I could. I love you." Rukia smiled as Ichigo knelt and unbuttoned her pants. Pulling her pants down, Ichigo got a pair of his boxers for Rukia to wear as well. Once he pulled those on her, Ichigo stood up and pulled Rukia's shirt over her head as well. Ichigo took her bra off before pulling one of his shirts on her. Rukia smiled even more as Ichigo then stood up and leaned down.

"I love you too." Ichigo pressed his lips against hers before they both climbed into bed. The little boy curled up in between the two soul reapers. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Rukia and the little boy. The next morning Nozomi and Chad entered Ichigo and Rukia's room, finding them curled around the little boy. Nozomi took a picture before sitting next to Rukia.

"Hey cous, time to get up." Nozomi smiled as Rukia groaned and cracked an eye open.

"What time is it?" Rukia inquired as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ichigo groaned and glanced at a clock.

"6:30." Ichigo yawned as he shifted so that the little boy was completely on his chest.

"So what do we do about him?" Chad asked as Rukia got up and left the room.

"We can discuss this with the others once we eat." Ichigo smiled as the little boy stirred.

"Do you even know his name?" Nozomi asked as Rukia came back in the room. Rukia shook her head as the little boy opened his eyes.

**A/N: So what do you think? So what should the little boy's name be? I'm playing with the name Chase, but if you have a better name then suggest it. I won't post again until I get another review. Read and Review please!**


	12. Like a Family

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Twelve: Like a Family**

The little boy looked around before crawling into Ichigo's lap and hugging him.

"Hey, buddy. What's your name?" Ichigo asked as he held the little boy close.

"Chwase…" The little boy trailed off as he buried his face into Ichigo's neck.

"Chase?" Ichigo repeated as the little boy nodded his head. Ichigo sighed and held Chase close as Rukia shifted so that she was sitting on the bed next to Ichigo again.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you hungry?" Rukia asked as Ichigo leaned over to her and kissed her hair. Chase nodded his head and released Ichigo and moved over to Rukia. Rukia wrapped her arms around Chase as Ichigo got up and changed. Ichigo came out the bathroom brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door. Ichigo went to open it, coming face to face with Renji and Tatsuki.

"Hey, is Rukia up?" Renji asked as Ichigo moved to let the two in as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, she's sitting on the bed." Ichigo lead the way to the bedroom.

"Ichigo, can't you put a shirt on?" Tatsuki teased as he headed towards the bathroom again.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you two in my room this early, besides Chad and Nozomi." Ichigo smirked before disappearing into the bathroom again. Renji sat down next to Rukia as Chase looked at him.

"I see that he's latched on to you again." Renji said as he smiled at Chase.

"Yeah. He was latched on to Ichigo until I sat back down." Rukia smiled as Chase buried his face back into her neck.

"What's his name?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo reappeared and walked to his suitcase.

"Chase." Ichigo pulled a shirt out and pulled it on before sitting back on the bed. "Ready to go to get food buddy?" Chase looked at Ichigo as he spoke. Chase nodded his head and the six teens stood up, Rukia caring Chase in her arms. Once down stairs and sitting at a table with the others did Mrs. Ochi come over to them.

"Morning guys. Who is this?" Mrs. Ochi asked as she spotted Chase on Ichigo's lap.

"Chase. Rukia found him in the building that she was in right as the earthquake hit." Uryu replied as he took a bite of some French toast. Chase looked at the woman who just came over and buried his face into Ichigo's chest.

"Seems like he latched on to you quickly, Kurosaki." Mrs. Ochi pointed out as Ichigo took a drink of milk and wrapped his arm tighter around the child in his lap.

"His parents didn't make it," Rukia said as she bit into a piece of toast. Mrs. Ochi nodded her head in understanding before leaving them.

"I'm surprised that she didn't try and take Chase so that he could go to child services," Orihime said as Ichigo reached for the glass of milk that was brought out for Chase.

"Chase, drink your milk please." Ichigo handed the glass to the child as he stuck the straw in his mouth. Chase drank the milk before moving so that he was closer to Rukia. Soon Mrs. Ochi came back with a couple of people.

"Guys, these ladies here are here for Chase," Mrs. Ochi explained as Chase clutched himself to Rukia, who had taken him so that Ichigo could eat more without having to feed Chase as well.

"No." Chase whimpered as Ichigo stood up and stepped in between the child services workers and Rukia, who was trying to calm Rukia down.

"He doesn't want to go. Why can't we keep an eye on him? He obviously trusts us." Ichigo watched as one woman stepped towards him.

"That may be, but he is an orphan and will be placed in a foster home. I have to take him." The woman held her hands out for Chase but the child had other plans.

"No, I want to stway with thwem," Chase said as he clung to Rukia more and shook his head as the woman reached for him more. Ichigo suddenly stiffened, feeling a spiritual pressure coming from the woman.

"Stay away from him." Ichigo growled as the woman stiffened.

"Excuse me? You have no right to stop me from doing my job." The woman retorted as she backed away from the protective teen.

"I'll stop you if I think that you are dangerous to the child, who obviously wants to stay with us." Ichigo saw Byakuya and Ukitake come over to them.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Ukitake asked as he saw the small boy from yesterday cling to his subordinate. Ichigo explained what was going on, while using his spiritual pressure to explain what he thought.

"Can I help you at all?" the woman who was trying to take Chase asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would let the child stay, he is in good hands. I know the group and they wouldn't let anything happen to the child." Ukitake watched as Rukia stood up and came up to stand by Ichigo, Chase still in her arms.

"I can't do that-" the woman was cut off as she suddenly collapsed to the ground Ichigo bent down and helped her stand back up. "Thank you."

"You're spiritually aware, aren't you." Ichigo watched as the woman looked at him in shock.

"How did you…?" the woman trailed off as Mrs. Ochi and her colleague left the group noticing that the child wasn't going to be leaving the teens.

"I'm spiritually aware also. What caused you to collapse was something that people who are mildly spiritually aware to." Ichigo explained as Ukitake nodded his head in agreement. The woman nodded her head in understanding before leaving. Ukitake turned to Chase and smiled at the child as he looked back at the captain.

"What's your name?" Ukitake asked the child as Chase looked at Ichigo before reaching out to the orange-haired teen.

"Chwase." Chase replied as Ichigo took him and watched as Mrs. Ochi came back again.

"Well, you guys win. The women saw that Chase was in good hands and would be well protected. Everyone cheered before going outside to start helping people again.

"What really changed their minds, if you don't mind me asking," Ukitake said as he watched as Ichigo held Chase in his arms while Rukia walked next to them smiling at the picture.

"When Ichigo stated that he would stop them if he thought that they were dangerous for Chase." Mrs. Ochi smiled as Ichigo pressed a kiss into Chase's hair before kissing Rukia's hair as well. Ukitake nodded before bidding good bye and walking away.

_Well, looks like things are going to get difficult for them, _ Ukitake thought as he went outside and watched the group of friends search a house, the girls leading the wounded to Isshin while the boys-mainly Ichigo and Chad- pulled the rubble off and placed it into a pile that was away from the house. Chase sat on a small block of concrete, watching the teens as they worked. Rukia came over to the small boy and crouched down.

"Do you want to come with me and help?" Rukia asked as Chase looked at her. Nodding his head, Chase held his arms out-signaling that he wanted to be carried by Rukia. Rukia picked the boy up and walked towards Isshin. Isshin saw her and smiled.

"Hello, Rukia. Whose this?" Isshin asked as Rukia set Chase down on a chair.

"His name is Chase." Rukia explained the situation with Chase before Isshin looked at him.

"He's okay. No injuries that I can see. If something should happen, then bring him back to me." Isshin watched as Rukia sat down with Chase in her lap, smoothing his hair down as she sighed.

"Thanks, Isshin." Rukia smiled as Ichigo came over to them and smiled.

"Hey, is he okay?" Ichigo questioned as he crouched down and kissed Rukia's cheek. Rukia nodded as she pressed a kiss into Chase's hair. "Rukia?"

"I explain later." Rukia replied before releasing Chase into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo hugged Chase before standing up.

"Alright. Let's go back to the hotel." Ichigo smiled as Rukia stood up and smiled at Chase who was making a funny face.

"Okay." Rukia agreed before waving good bye to Isshin. Ichigo, carrying Chase, lead the way as Rukia walked beside him with a smile on her face. Tatsuki noticed the three and grabbed her camera.

"Guys, look over here!" Tatsuki shouted as the three looked over at her. Tatsuki took the picture and smiled. "Got it!"

"Let me see it," Rukia said as she walked over to Tatsuki.

"No, I'm going to do something with it." Tatsuki smirked as Ichigo sighed.

"You guys look like a family, you know that?" Nozomi asked as she and Chad appeared next to Tatsuki.

"You think so?" Rukia questioned as she took Chase from Ichigo and smiled as Ichigo wrapped his now free arms around her.

"Yeah." Tatsuki replied before taking another picture of the two soul-reapers and the little boy.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good so far? Is it horrible? Should I quit writing this story? I would like some feedback please! Read and Review please!**


	13. Chase Calls Ichigo Daddy and Rukia Mommy

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Sorry for taking so long to update, I had my laptop stolen and then I had a terrible case of writers block, but I am back. Did everyone here? Kubo is getting married! YEAH for him! Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Chase calls Ichigo Daddy and Rukia Mommy**

Ichigo and Rukia led the way back to the hotel, all joking around as they walked.

"AR~" The scream of a hollow sounded causing Chase to cover his ears while everyone else groaned. Ichigo looked at Chase before looking to Rukia.

"Girls get inside, we will take care of it," Ichigo said as the boys nodded their heads in agreement. The girls put up little protest as they all started to go inside. Rukia passed Chase to Nozami before going to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, be safe." Rukia watched as Ichigo nodded his head before pressing a kiss in her hair.

"I will. Watch my body, love?" Ichigo asked as he used his substitute badge to get out of his body. Rukia nodded her head as Orihime came out and helped her drag the body away. Ichigo turned and drew his zanpakto.

"Ichigo," Renji called to him as Ichigo appeared. "There are more coming." Ichigo nodded his head signaling that he heard before pulling his sword back.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he released his attack, mowing down a lot of hollows.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he released his zanpakto into shiki. Between the four boys, the hollows were dealt with quickly. Once the guys got back to the girls, with Ichigo and Renji back into their bodies/gigai, they all sat down at a table for dinner.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Rukia stated as Ichigo took Chase from her and set the child on his lap.

"Is it about Chase?" Ichigo questioned as he took a pen that Uryuu offered him and gave it to Chase so that the small boy could draw on the paper placemat.

"You noticed him too?" Rukia asked Ichigo as he nodded his head, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, I think he is spiritually aware." Ichigo sighed as Tatsuki pulled her camera out and took a picture of Ichigo and Chase.

"How can you be sure?" Chad asked as Nozami and Orihime nodded in agreement.

"He covered his ears when we heard the hollow. So that shows that he has spiritual awareness as well as a strong enough spiritual pressure to be able to hear the hollow." Rukia explained as a waiter came over and took everyone's order. Soon their food was delivered and everyone started to eat. Rukia noticed that Ichigo was busy feeding Chase and not eating himself.

"Ichigo, do you want me to take him so that you can eat?" Rukia asked as she set her fork down and held her hands out for Chase. Ichigo set his fork down and went to hand Chase over to Rukia.

"No." Chase clung to Ichigo as he tried to hand the child over.

"No?" Rukia looked at Ichigo as he shrugged and tried again.

"No, I stway with daddy," Chase said firmly causing Renji and Uryuu to choke on their food. Ichigo looked at Rukia before looking down at Chase.

"Okay buddy, you can stay with me." Ichigo picked his fork up and took a bite of his food before grabbing the glass of milk that was brought out for Chase. "Drink your milk please Chase."

"What did he just call Ichigo?" Renji asked as he finally was able to breathe again.

"I think he called Ichigo 'daddy' but I'm not sure." Uryuu replied before looking at Rukia who smiled and nodded her head.

"He called Ichigo 'daddy'." Rukia confirmed as Ichigo looked at his girl before returning his attention to his dinner and Chase. Uryuu just shook his head before returning to his food as well. Soon everyone was done and left the table.

"So are we going to gather in someone's room and annoy them or are we going into our own rooms?" Orihime asked as she watched Ichigo carry Chase and have an arm wrapped around Rukia as everyone walked towards the elevators.

"I say that we just go to our own rooms, gather in someone's room tomorrow." Rukia replied as she felt Ichigo tighten his grip alittle on her waist. Everyone else agreed to that. Once on their floor, everyone split up and went to their own rooms. Once in their room, Rukia looked at Ichigo and Chase.

"You don't seem too shaken up by the fact that he called you daddy," Rukia commented as Ichigo closed the door.

"It surprised me, but I'm not bothered by it. I plan to have kids someday with you." Ichigo replied as he walked up to her and kissed her swiftly, still holding Chase.

"Chase want a kwiss too mommy," Chase said as Ichigo sat down. Ichigo looked at Rukia and then at Chase. Rukia smiled and walked over to Chase and kissed his forehead.

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Ichigo replied as Chase smiled cuddled closer to Ichigo before falling asleep.

"I didn't either. I love you Ichigo," Rukia whispered before kissing his forehead as well.

"I love you too, Rukia. That will never change." Ichigo replied as he watched Rukia walk into the bathroom. Ichigo looked down at Chase and smiled before pressing a kiss into his hair. "I love you Chase." Rukia smiled as she heard that, having walked out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. Rukia finished brushing her teeth and then went back to where Ichigo and Chase were.

"I love you Chase." Rukia pressed a kiss into Chase's hair before kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked Rukia as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, we should go to bed. Tomorrow, we should see if we can get him a bed so that we don't have to keep sharing with him." Rukia sighed as she curled up next to Ichigo. Ichigo grunted in response before laying his head on Rukia's. They sat like that for a few more minutes before getting up and going to bed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good so far? Is it horrible? Should I quit writing this story? I would like some feedback please! Read and Review please!**


	14. A Night filled with Passion

**A/N: Title Kubo owns Bleach. Not me. I don't own any of sodas, restaurants, food names, or songs used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/the story to the alerts and/or favs. It really boosts me up, since I don't know if this is really that good or not. And I really wish that people would review. Also anything bold italics is Ichigo's hollow talking and anything bold underline italics is Zangetsu, and anything bold underline is both Ichigo's hollow and Zangetsu, and anything regular italics is Ichigo, and anything italics underline is Ichigo and Zangetsu. Sorry for taking so long to update, I had my laptop stolen and then I had a terrible case of writers block, but I am back. Thank you for the reviews. There is a lemon in this chapter. Like the last time I will let you know when it starts and when it ends.**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Night filled with Passion**

The next morning, Rukia woke up before Ichigo or Chase. Looking next to her, Rukia saw Ichigo fast asleep with one arm holding Chase close to him while the child slept on Ichigo's chest. Rukia got up silently and took a picture of the two before showering quickly. Rukia got out of the shower just as Ichigo came into the bathroom.

"Morning," Ichigo said softly as he leaned against the counter, watching Rukia dry off. Rukia looked at him and shook her head before moving the towel up to her hair to get the excess water out of it.

"Morning. Is Chase still asleep?" Rukia saw Ichigo nod his head before he shoved himself off the counter and walked to Rukia.

"Yeah he is. I figured we could wake him once we are ready to head down for breakfast." Ichigo smiled at Rukia before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Rukia dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, opening her mouth when Ichigo ran his tongue over her lips. Ichigo lifted Rukia up and pressed her against the wall, causing Rukia to wrap her legs around Ichigo's waist. Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo press against her, while burying one hand in his hair and running another down his chest some. Ichigo groaned and released Rukia's mouth, only to latch on to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Rukia moaned in pleasure as Ichigo thrusted against her.

"Ichigo…we can't not with Chase in the room…" Rukia rasped out as she felt Ichigo's tongue run over her neck. Ichigo groaned and thrusted against Rukia once more before releasing her neck.

"I know. I'm going to ask Tatsuki or Chad if they will take him tonight. I want to spend some time with you." Ichigo kissed Rukia once more before setting her back down on the ground.

"Okay." Rukia agreed before picking up her towel again and wrapping it around her body and walking out of the bathroom while Ichigo started the shower up again and got in, willing his body to cool off. Rukia put clothes on and was brushing her hair when Ichigo came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Ichigo paused to press a kiss in Rukia's hair as he passed her before going over to his suitcase to get dressed. Ichigo had just thrown a pair of boxers on when someone knocked on the door.

"Seriously?" Ichigo grumbled as Rukia got up and walked to the door. Once she opened it Orihime and Uryu greeted her.

"Morning guys." Rukia greeted as she let them in, leading the way to the bed room. Ichigo glanced up as he buckled his belt as he felt Rukia enter the room again.

"Morning guys." Ichigo called as he finished with his belt and pulled shirt on.

"Morning. We decided to come get you guys while Nozomi and Chad got Tatsuki and Renji." Uryu watched Rukia as she gently shook Chase awake.

"Wake up sweetie. It's time to eat," Rukia said softly as Chase opened his eyes before rubbing them with a tiny fist.

"Hey big guy, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked as he came around to stand next to Rukia. Chase nodded his head as he held his arms out.

"Daddy, cwarry?" Chase asked as he looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled before picking Chase up.

"Do you want me or mommy to carry you?" Ichigo questioned as Chase looked at Rukia.

"Mommy." Chase replied quickly before reaching towards Rukia.

"So he calls Rukia 'mommy' now?" Orihime inquired as Rukia took Chase and kissed his nose. Chase kissed Rukia as well as they all left the room and entered the hall.

"Yeah he did last night before we went to bed." Ichigo waved to Renji and the others as the four of them neared the elevator.

"And it doesn't bother you guys?" Uryu asked, shifting his glasses back up on his face. Rukia and Ichigo shook their heads as they all stepped into the elevator.

"No, like I told Rukia last night, I plan to have children with her someday," Ichigo replied as he kissed Rukia's hair, inhaling her lavender scented shampoo.

"Chase want kwiss too daddy," Chase all but demanded from Ichigo, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Chase's forehead, before wrapping his arms around Rukia and Chase, holding both of them close.

"I love you, both of you." Ichigo whispered in Rukia's hair as Rukia looked up at him.

"I love you too, both of you." Rukia whispered back as Ichigo leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I lwove you twoo mommy and daddy," Chase said normally, causing Ichigo and Rukia to break apart and laugh. The others laughed as well as the elevator dinged and the eight of them walked out of it to the restaurant area of the hotel for breakfast. Once they got settled and order did they all start talking.

"So what are we doing today?" Renji asked as he drank some orange juice. Ichigo watched as Rukia fed Chase before talking.

"I say we all hit a big building together again. The girls and Chase can take the injured that we find to my dad again." Ichigo took one last bite from his breakfast before taking Chase so that Rukia could eat.

"Thank you. And that works for me," Rukia replied as she ate her breakfast, handing Ichigo the glass of milk for Chase. Ichigo took it and gave it to Chase to drink. Soon the group headed out to wards a damaged building that looked like it was going to collapse. Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him and sighed.

"You are not a loud to go anywhere near buildings that look like they are going to collapse." Ichigo all but glared at the building like it was a hollow. Rukia sighed and hugged Ichigo.

"Alright, all of us girls will stay back," Rukia replied and the rest of the girls shook their heads at how protective of Ichigo was being of Rukia.

"I have to agree with Ichigo. After what happened to Rukia, I don't want you near any buildings that could collapse any second," Uryu said as he pressed his lips against Orihime's temple. Orihime nodded her head as Chad and Renji held their girls. Once the guys let their girls go did they get to work. They all worked until noon before taking a break to eat lunch. Ichigo smiled as Chase ran over to him.

"DADDY!" Chase shouted gleefully as Ichigo bent down to pick him up.

"Hey buddy, were you a big help for mommy?" Ichigo asked as he tossed Chase up in the air a small bit before catching him and holding him close as Rukia came over at a slower place.

"Ywes. Mommy swaid I was bwig hwelp." Chase giggled as Ichigo kissed his forehead.

"That's a good boy. Rukia, Renji said that he would take Chase for us tonight." Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia as they all walked back towards the hotel. Renji came over took Chase from Ichigo.

"Chase, you get to spend time with Uncle Renji tonight, won't that be fun?" Renji asked as Chase looked at him

"YES!" Chase gleefully smiled as Ichigo wrapped both arms around Rukia smiling at his 'son'. Rukia smiled as well. The group ate lunch quickly before heading back out to the group. They worked until five before heading in for dinner. Once they were done everyone gathered in Orihime's and Uryu's room to hang of two hours before all separating to go to bed and spend some alone time with their own partners, or in Renji and Tatsuki's case their nephew. Rukia had just entered the room where their bed was before Ichigo pulled her close to him and latched on to her neck.

**-LEMON START-**

Rukia gasped before feeling Ichigo's hand run up her shirt and to her breasts.

"Ichigo…" Rukia moaned as Ichigo moved from her neck to pull Rukia's shirt off. Rukia turned around and faced Ichigo, pulling his shirt up as she faced him. Ichigo pulled his shirt off before crashing his lips on Rukia's, picking her up and laying her on the bed. Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo's lips move from hears and move down to the juncture of her neck once more. Ichigo sucked on her flesh as he ran his hand up her side and to her breasts. While kneading one, Ichigo ran is free hand behind Rukia's back to unclasp her bra. Ichigo pulled Rukia's bra off and sat up staring at her.

"God you are beautiful…." Ichigo trailed off as he looked at her, watching her pant slightly. Rukia looked up at him with a blush as he started to lean down again. Pecking her lips, Ichigo then latched on to Rukia's neck again. Rukia gasped and arched to Ichigo as he bit down on her pulsing skin. Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia brush against his erection. Ichigo started to knead one of Rukia's breasts while sucking on her neck still.

"Ichi…" Rukia trailed off as she ran her hands down to his waist and undid his belt. Ichigo released Rukia's neck only to travel to her breasts, undoing her pants as he went. Rukia moaned and arched into Ichigo's mouth as he latched on to her right breast. Rukia made quick work of Ichigo's pants and he of hers. Releasing her mound, Ichigo pulled Rukia's pants off and his before going back in. Capturing her left mound this time, Ichigo sucked on that while running a hand down to her neither region. Rubbing her, Ichigo felt how wet his girl was for him, causing him to grow harder.

"Rukia…" Ichigo groaned out as he felt her hands brush his hard member. Ichigo released Rukia's breast and made his way back up to her lips. Kissing her deeply, Ichigo rubbed Rukia a bit more before sliding two fingers into her. Rukia gasped and arched towards Ichigo as he pumped his fingers in her a few times. Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Rukia and broke the kiss.

"Ichigo…I….need…you…" Rukia trailed off breathless as Ichigo sucked on his two fingers before lining himself up with her entrance. Ichigo kissed Rukia once more, as he thrusts into her. Rukia arched as she felt Ichigo sheath himself completely in her. Ichigo pulled out slowly before thrusting into Rukia again.

"Rukia…damn…" Ichigo grunted as he continued to thrust into her. Rukia arched as Ichigo ran a hand down her leg and hitched it up to his hip.

"Gah…. Ichigo…." Rukia gasped as she arched, feeling him hit a particular spot. Ichigo smirked and continued to pound into her, making sure to hit that spot. Rukia arched and moaned as she withered in pleasure as Ichigo continued to thrust into her. "Ichigo… I'm so close…." Rukia trailed off as she felt herself tighten.

"Ah…" Ichigo panted as he thrusts harder into Rukia. "Come for me baby…" Ichigo thrusted into Rukia hard, sending her over the edge.

"ICHGIO!" Rukia screamed as arched to Ichigo in pure pleasure causing him to go over the edge as well.  
>"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he sheathed himself as deep as he possibly could as he released himself into her. Ichigo collapsed against Rukia and kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you Rukia."<p>

**-END LEMON-**

"I love you too Ichigo." Rukia smiled as Ichigo kissed her neck once more. Ichigo pulled himself out of Rukia and lays down next to her, holding her tightly to his body. Ichigo continued to kiss Rukia's neck.  
>"Are you up for another round?" Ichigo whispers huskily into her ear as she rolls so that she is laying on her back once more. Rukia smiles and kisses Ichigo as he lays down on top of her once more. They lost each other in a night filled with passion.<p>

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good so far? Is it horrible? Should I quit writing this story? I would like some feedback please! Read and Review please! Sorry for the long wait again minna.**


End file.
